The Imperfect Me Loves You
by sasusaku-emo
Summary: One wrong choice have caused the gang to go on seperate ways.Will they ever reconcile?Will they ever find their true love?Cause if they missed this,they will never get back their chance.SxS NxT NxH SxI.My 1st fic.Give it a chance!A twist starting on chap
1. Chapter 1

Title: The imperfect me loves you

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. (

-

**With Sasuke and Sakura …**

_Flashback…_

"_Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke finally spoke._

_Sakura was shocked and stared at him._

'_What did he asked just now?' Sakura asked her inner._

'_IDIOT! HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!' Inner hit sakura's head. _

'_Ouch! You sound like Naruto! He really asked right?!' Sakura asked again, unsure._

'_I'M NOT NARUTO! I'M YOU, IDIOT! ACCEPT SASUKE ALREADY!' yelled inner._

'_ALRIGHT ALREADY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!' Sakura screamed at her inner._

'…'

"_I will." Sakura smiled as Sasuke leaned forward to kiss her. It was a peck on the lips, which was Sakura's first kiss._

_End of flashback …_

Sakura was on her way to school when she recalled what happened a few weeks ago. It was such a sweet memory. She would never forget that her crush finally asked her out. She was glad that Sasuke was able to recover and move on. That's what she thinks. Little did Sakura know that he is just pitying her.

Sasuke's first girlfriend was Karin. Yeah, the four eye bitch. They broke up after about a month when he caught Karin red handed kissing another guy. Sasuke was heartbroken as he _thought he loved Karin. _

Sakura was one of Sasuke's childhood friends and has a crush on Sasuke since they were young after an _accident_. She was best friend with Karin, until Karin became Sasuke's girlfriend and ignore her.

Karin became friend with Sakura to get near Sasuke. She knew Sakura love Sasuke and "decided" to "help" them, end up getting her goal-be Sasuke's girlfriend. Being Sasuke's first girlfriend, she was famous and started flirting around.

"Sak!" Sasuke walk coolly towards Sakura who is at the gate.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled and pecked on his cheek as they walked into the school compound together hand in hand, earning fan boys and fan girls envious glares.

-

**With Neji and Tenten…**

_Flashback…_

"_You sure you alright?" Neji asked concernly._

"_I'm fine, really." Tenten replied, forcing a smile._

_She was nearly raped but was saved in time by Neji. She recalled on how the maniac kisses her, licking her neck, playing with her tongue, tearing her clothes. Nonetheless, she is still a virgin._

_She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks again and she finally spoke when they reached her doorstep._

"_Neji, I don't want you to tell anyone about it." Tenten begged._

"_Hn." Neji nodded his head._

"_Thanks." She wiped her tears. "Thanks for everything."_

_She hugged him which made him blush but go un-noticed by Tenten as she went into her apartment._

_End of flashback…_

Tenten was at her locker, getting ready her books for her next class when a group of fan girls surrounded her,

"Hey bitch. How many times must I tell you to back off from Neji-kun."

"Such a slut."

"Neji-kun will never like you."

Normally, she would fight them off, but this time, she didn't. She just wanted to walk off when one of the fan girls pushed her back, dropping all her books on the floor.

"Freako. How dare you walk off!" one of them was about to slap Tenten but was stopped by a strong hand. Everyone looked up.

"Neji-kun! That bitc-" She was interrupted by Neji.

"Don't ever lay a hand on her. I warn you." Neji send them his infamous death glare, sending all his fan girls running away.

Neji helped Tenten picked up her books and gave it to her.

"You alright?" Neji asked.

Tenten nodded her head and muttered "Thanks again Neji."

"Let's go." Neji walked her to their next class.

'She looks lifeless to me.' Neji's inner comment.

'I know. If only I was earlier. Maybe all that wouldn't happen.' Neji blamed himself.

'Forget it. No use crying over spilled milk.'

'Hn.'

"Thank you, Neji." Tenten thought.

-

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

"Hinata-san. Would you want to go out with me after school for a date?" asked Kiba sincerely.

Hinata blushed.

'He asked us out! Accept it!' Inner yelled.

'I would love to, but right now, I only wan to go out with Naruto-kun.' Hinata explained.

'…' speechless.

"Ano…Kiba-kun, Komeine." Hinata apologized.

"I should have known it." Kiba said disappointedly.

"Komei." Hinata apologized again.

"Diejobu. I will be there if you need me. Ja ne." Kiba smiled and left.

"Ja ne." Hinata smiled as she closed her locker.

'Why don't you just accept him instead of waiting for a clueless Naruto.' Inner suggests.

'I really like Naruto-kun. He's so sweet and caring.'

'Arg… Fine. Just stop it already. I know he's gorgeous and all that.'

'…'

"Hinata-chan! Ohayo!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Hinata.

"Ohayo. Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled and greeted him.

"That Kiba guy. He asked you out?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Demo, he's not my type." Hinata stated.

"Oh." Naruto heaved a sign of relieve.

"No. Nothing. I'll walk you to class." Naruto said with a broad smile.

"Hik!" Hinata blushed as they walked towards their next class with Naruto blabbering about how great Ramen is. (-.-)

-

**With Shikamaru and Ino…**

"Shikamaru-sama, marry me!"

"I love you, Shikamaru-kun!"

"You are so handsome ! Shikamaru-san!"

"Hey, just leave him alone. Can't you see he's sleeping?!' yelled Ino.

"Who the hell you think you are, bitch !"

"He's mine! Stay away from him!"

Shikamaru yawned.

"Please leave us alone before she gets mad." Shikamaru advised.

"No, we aren't leaving."

"We will kill this pig for you. Don't worry Shikamaru-kun."

"I know you cared for me, Shikamaru-kun."

Ino twitched.

'How dare she scold us pig. Only Sakura and gang are allowed.' Said Ino.

'Go for it. I support you!' Ino's inner cheered.

"DAMN YOU! JUST GO AWAY ALREADY!" yelled a raging Ino.

She was about to pounce on them when Shikamaru kissed her on the lips.

"Troublesome. She's my girlfriend. So, stay away from us." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Fan girls were crying and sniffing, running out of the classroom.

"Shika-kun…" Ino blushed.

"Just calm down would ya." Shikamaru said as he put his hand around her shoulder.

Ino nodded her head as he lay his head on her lap for a short nap.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards their classroom from lockers when they saw Karin picking up her books that were scattered on the floor. Sasuke immediately went forward to help her, brushing off Sakura's hand from his arm.

Sakura stood there staring. Her boyfriend helping his ex-girlfriend again.

'He shrugged me off! We are together for only a few weeks, not as long as Karin I know, but he doesn't have to shrug me off like that again right.' Sakura complained to her inner.

'Told ya he hasn't forget about Karin.' Inner stated bluntly.

'…'

'Why not you break...break up with him? He will just hurt you more. This isn't his first time shrugging you, I mean us off.' Inner suggest.

Sakura's speechless. She knew Sasuke doesn't really love her. His heart is with Karin all along.

"Here. Your books." Sasuke handed the books he picked up to Karin.

"Thanks Saske-kun." Karin took the book and smile.

'He still love us!' Karin said merrily.

'It is because of that pink hair slut that you and Sasuke broke up.' Inner reminded.

'If not for her, Sasuke is still mine. Damn her.' Karin frowned.

'Let's get rid of her!' Inner suggested.

'Yeah!' Karin smirked.

"Let's go." Sasuke walked in front of Sakura as she followed behind.

'Dude! You shouldn't shrugged off your girl like that in front of your ex-girlfriend.' Inner signed.

'Shut up! I know, but I just couldn't help it.' Sasuke blurted out his feelings.

'If you think you still likes Karin go patch up with her.' Inner advised.

'What about Sakura?' Sasuke asked.

'Break up with her of course. You will hurt her even more if you continue these things when you are in front of Karin.' Inner explained.

'…'

-

**-End-**

**Stopping here...**

**Please ask if you have any queried kayyes? ;P**

**Thanks loads n loads. xP**

**Please R&R kayyes? .**

**muacks. XD**


	2. Chapter 2:The three words

**Title: The imperfect me loves you**

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. (

**-**

"Ohayo! Tenten-san! Neji!" Naruto yelled across the classroom catching everyone's attention.

"Neji-kun! You're so handsome!"

"Neji-kun! Ask her to leave you; I know we are made for each other."

"Yeah! Bitch, stay away from Neji-kun."

Tenten glared at them.

"What are you staring at? I know we are pretty."

"Yeah. You slut. Back off Neji-kun."

"SHUT UP! STAY AWAY FROM HER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HURT HER! GOT THAT? NOW LEAVE!" Neji's voice thundered across the class and everyone froze.

'Neji...' Tenten thought.

"What the. I have never seen Neji-san so angry before." Ino whispered to Shikamaru who is wide awake by then.

Shikamaru nodded his head as fan girls were seen running away, crying.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata was worried.

"Diejobu, Hinata-chan." Naruto assured her.

'I wondered what happened.' Hinata thought.

Hinata nodded her head. She wasn't worried about Neji. She was worried about Tenten.

Neji and Tenten approached the gang.

"Ohayo!" Tenten fake smile.

"Troublesome. Morning." Shikamaru yawned.

"Hi. Neji-nii-san, Tenten-chan." Hinata greeted them.

"Ah! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun is here!" Ino waved at them.

"Hn."

"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled.

"Class, settle down. Your Kakashi-sensei is sick today so I will be taking over him. Do whatever things you want." Asuma-sensei announced.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata pointed to Tenten.

"What's wrong with her? She seems weird today." Sakura asked.

"I don't know. She's been spacing out ever since she came in. Something's wrong with her. I bet Neji-nii-san knows it. He is very protective of her today." Hinata answered.

"Protective?" Sakura queried.

"You see, normally when fan girls provoked Tenten-chan, she would fight them off. Demo, this morning she was just staring at them and Neji-nii-san yelled at them." Hinata explained.

"Hn… Maybe they are a couple already?" Sakura guessed.

"If that is the case, Tenten-chan should be happy. She is always full of cheerfulness." Hinata presumed.

"We girls had not have a good chat for a long time." Sakura lowered her head.

"Why? What happened? Is it about, Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Sakura only nodded her head.

**During lunch…**

"Girls? Should we have a girls night tonight? We don't have school tommorow." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea! There's tons of things I wana chat with you girls about." Ino agreed.

"I'm fine with it. So, whose house?" Tenten asked.

"What about yours Tenten? Your parents have not returned from America right?" Hinata said.

"Ok. So, we meet at my house at 4." Tenten announced.

"Yo girls!" Naruto greeted the girls.

"Hi." Hinata smiled.

"Hn."

"Ah.."

"Troublesome."

"Sasuke-kun!" the gang turned around.

"Sasuke-kun! Can you do me a favor please?" Karin pleaded, looking innocently into the onyx eye.

"Hn." Sasuke followed her.

'He did it again.' Sakura said sullenly.

'Such a two-timing.' Inner spat.

"Sakura-chan…" Ino murmured.

'Looks like you are not the only one who is in trouble.' Inner said.

'Yeah.' Ino agreed.

"Sasuke did it again." Naruto whispered to Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Troublesome guy."

"Sasuke-kun. Could you teach me how to dance please? There's a party coming up in my father's company and i have to dance." Karin asked.

"Hn."

"Yeah! You're so great Sasuke-kun. So when do we start?" Karin smiled.

"What about tomorrow? Meet at my house around 1pm." Sasuke informed and was about to leave when she give him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Karin smirked as she noticed some emerald orbs staring at them.

'Sasuke's mine bitch.' Karin peeped at the corner of her eyes at Sakura.

"Ah." Sasuke walked off. Little did he know that Sakura has been watching them from the start.

'Look. She's flirting with you again.' Inner scoffed.

'You better do something since you decided to be with Sakura instead of Karin.' Inner continued.

'I know. That's why I'm helping her. I'll be telling her tomorrow.' Sasuke explained.

'That's my boy.' Inner complimented, giving him thumbs up.

'…'

"Sakura, I'll walk you to the next class." Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder.

'He's guilty.' Inner said sourly.

'I know.' Sakura replied.

"Sure." Sakura fake smile.

-

**After school with Sasuke and Sakura…**

"Sasuke-kun, I'll go home myself for today ok? Will be having a girl's night at Tenten's house." Sakura fake smile again.

"Sakura. Is something wrong?" Sasuke queried.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." Sakura pecked his cheek and slowly walked off.

'Something's wrong.' Sasuke thought.

**With Neji and Tenten…**

"Neji-kun. I'll be fine on my own." Tenten smiled weakly.

"Hn."

"See ya." Tenten walked off.

"Oh ya." Tenten turned back and give a peck on Neji's cheek.

"Thanks for everything." Tenten smiled, leaving a blushing Neji standing there dumbfounded.

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

"Hinata-chan. Ano …" Naruto stuttered, face turning red.

"Yes? Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him.

"Ano… Would you want tohaveadatewithmetomorrow?" The words spluttered from his mouth.

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head. Not understanding what he's talking about.

'She's cute.' Naruto thought.

"Would you want to have a d..date with me tomorrow?" Naruto quickly blurted.

Hinata blushed. "Sure."

'He asked us out!OMG!' Hinata was surprise.

"I'll meet you at Konoha Plaza mall at 4pm tomorrow then. Ja ne!" Naruto waved and quickly dashed off.

"Ja ne!" Hinata waved back with a broad smile on her face.

-

**With Shikamaru and Ino…**

"Ino!" a panting Shikamaru stopped in front of her.

"Yes? Shika-kun?"

"I'll walk you home." Shikamaru smirked.

Ino blushed. "Hik!"

-

**4pm, at Tenten's house…**

4pm-6pm: Movie

"The show was boring. So what shall we do now?" Ino asked.

"What about to the mall girls?" Hinata suggested.

"To the mall? You are sounding more like Ino-pig." Sakura furrowed her eyebrow.

"Naruto asked you out right?" Tenten asked.

"Uh… I… Yeah…" Hinata admitted, blushing at the same time.

"Congrats!" Ino congratulated her.

"You go girl!" Tenten and Sakura said cheerily.

"When is the date?" asked Ino with great enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow at 4pm." Hinata replied.

"To the mall!" Tenten yelled.

-

**At the mall…**

They were choosing clothes for Hinata when a group of guys approached them.

"Hey girls." One of them winked at the girls.

"Hi." They replied in unison.

"Gaara here."

"Deidera."

"I'm Kenji."

"Hiko here."

They introduced themselves. The girls look at each other.

"Hinata here."

"I'm Sakura."

"Tenten."

"Ino. Nice to meet ya."

The girls smirked.

"So, alone here girls?" Gaara asked.

"Yupp. For now." Sakura replied.

"What school ya from?" Deidera asked.

"Konoha High. You guys?" Ino queried.

"We just moved here. Will be attending Konoha high on Monday." Explained Kenji.

"Oh… Guess we are school mates." Hinata said sweetly.

"Yeah. Wana watch movies together girls?" Hiko asked.

"Em… No thanks. We're taken." Sakura interjected as the girls started walking away.

"See you in school." Hinata waved as she followed behind them.

'Sakura's taken huh.' Gaara smirked.

'Hinata's so sweet!' Hiko thought.

'Tenten.' Kenji smirked.

'Ino's taken already huh.' Deidera thought.

"They're handsome but the flirty type I guess." Ino said.

"Yeah. Too bad, not our type." Tenten smirked.

"Hahas." All of them laughed.

-

**At about 11pm in Tenten's house…**

"So, Shikamaru asked you out am I correct?" Sakura guessed.

"Hehe." Ino laughed, blushing a little.

"Heard some of the fan girls saying that he kissed you." Hinata added.

"Er.. Yeah." Ino's face turned redder.

"What about Tenten? What's your type? Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked slyly.

"I saw you kissing him on the lips you know." Sakura smiled cunningly.

"I.. Whatever. I don't even know if he likes me." Tenten blurted out.

"You never know. He's very protective of you." Ino stated.

"Yeah. You seemed gloomy in the morning. What happened?" Hinata asked concern.

'Should I tell them?' Tenten asked her Inner.

'Maybe you should. I believe they are clever enough not to tell anyone.' Inner suggests.

'Hn…'

"Well, I was waiting for Neji-kun behind Konoha Plaza mall. Some guy was about to rape me and Neji-kun some how saved me on time..." Tenten looked down.

Silence…

"Sorry Tenten. We didn't mean to." Sakura apologized.

"Nah. It's alright. I'm fine anyway." Tenten assured them.

"No wonder he's so protective of you today." Hinata murmured.

"Yeah. He's _worried_ about you." Ino mocked as she emphasized the word worried.

"INO!" Tenten was about to throw her pillow at her when Hinata suddenly spoke.

"Sakura, you alright?"

"Huh…" Sakura stuttered.

"Something wrong?" Ino asked worriedly.

"During lunch, I was on my way to my locker... I saw them kissing." Sakura mumbled.

"EHX!!! WHAT? THAT UCHIHA CHEATING ON YOU?" Ino yelled angrily.

"Relax, Ino. Let Sakura finish." Tenten looked at Sakura, urging her to continue.

"Karin was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. I've got a feeling that he hasn't forgotten about her yet. I've got a feeling that he still loves her. He's always helping her. I mean I don't mind him helping her but, just like this morning. He shrugged me off in front of her just to help her pick up her books." Sakura was about to cry when all three of her friends hugged her.

"Arigato. You girls are the best." Sakura smiled weakly, wiping away her tears.

"We will always be by your side ok?" Hinata comforted her.

"Yeah. Don't cry." Tenten wiped her tears away.

"What are you gona do now?" Ino asked.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with him. What do you guys think?"

"No matter what your decision is, we will support you ok?" Ino reassured her.

Sakura smiled.

"Let me call Sasuke-kun." Sakura stood up, taking her cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Ring… Ring… Ring…" Sasuke was about to doze off when he heard his phone ringing.

He answered with a frustrated tone.

"What?"

"Ano, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura?" His tone soften upon hearing her voice.

"You free tomorrow?" Sakura summoned all her courage to ask.

"Why?" Sasuke queried.

"Er… I just feel like going out with you tomorrow." Sakura lied.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked again, expecting an answer.

"Em…" Sakura stuttered.

"Just spit it out. It's getting annoying." His voice was getting impatient.

"…" Sakura felt hurt.

'Am I that annoying?' she thought.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out.

"…"

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked concern.

"I'll meet you at the park near our garden at 4pm ok?" Sakura spitted out.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"See ya." Sakura was about to end the call.

"Sakura, wait." Sasuke snapped.

'Just tell her you love her!' Her inner yelled.

"Yes?" Sakura was hoping that he would say that three words.

"I..er..uh… Nothing." Sasuke stuttered. He just couldn't say it out. He daren't, because of his pride. That's what he thinks.

"See you then."

With that, she ended the call.

She was hurt once again, if only he had said those three words, Sakura would have forgiven him.

-

**-END-**

**Please R&R kayyes??**

**Thanks loads and loads.**


	3. Chapter 3:Break up

**Title: The imperfect me loves you**

**Chapter 3: Break up**

**Disclaimer:Naruto's not mine. (**

**-**

**Afternoon 12:12:04PM with Sasuke…**

"Hello. May I speak to Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"Hold on." A man's voice could be heard yelling her name.

"Sasuke-kun! You're missing me already huh." Karin smirked.

"… I can't make it for your practice today." Sasuke spitted.

"Ehx… Why?" Karin pouted.

"I have a date with Sakura." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Demo… You promise to teach me today!" Karin argued.

"…"

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"What time is your date?"

"4pm."

"We'll just make our practice short ok?"

"…"

"Pretty pretty please."

"Hn."

"Arigato! Sasuke-kun's the best! Ja ne!"

"Hn."

-

**1:21:39PM**

'She sure is late.' Sasuke signed.

'Yeah. You better not be late for your date.' Inner warned.

'I know.'

'Hn.'

"Ding… Dong…" Sasuke's maid went to open the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Komei Komei! I was held up in a traffic jam." Rushed in a panting Karin.

"Hn. Let's start." Sasuke said, standing up.

"Come on. Let me rest a while would you?" Karin made him sit down.

"Sure is hot." Karin comment, taking of her jacket, revealing a black tube top. She was wearing a_ very_ short skirt, almost revealing her panties when she sat down beside Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her actions.

"Can we start now? I will have to leave by 3.30."

"Hik hik. Don't worry Sasuke-kun. It's only 1.30."

'Tick tock tick tock tick tock' goes the clock.

2.00PM…

2.30PM…

3.00PM…

3.25PM…

Karin's arm was on Sasuke's shoulder as she hug closer and closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her.

Smack…

Karin was kissing him hard, Sasuke was shocked but return her kiss with the same amount of force.

'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?' Sasuke's inner yelled.

_**Sakura…**_

Sasuke pushed Karin away.

"Sasuke-kun? You don't love me any more?" Karin pouted.

"No." Sasuke's tone was cold and hard as he approached the door.

"Don't go! I still love you Sasuke-kun." Karin started crying.

"…"

"You really like that pink hair freak don't you? What is she? She took you away from me. Sasuke-kun, you will regret for not choosing me. Believe me." Karin stomped out of the house.

"…"

-

**3.45PM with Sakura…**

"Hinata, relax!" Ino smiled.

"Yeah. Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and breathe out." Tenten demonstrates to her.

"Arigato. I should be going now. Ja ne." Hinata waved.

"Sakura, Ganbate!" Hinata turned around and smile.

Sakura smiled back and nodded her head.

"Shouldn't you be going now too, Sak-chan?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry too much. Just do what you think is right." Tenten patted her shoulder.

"Thanks. I'll go now. Ja ne!" Sakura waved.

"I hope Sakura will be alright." Ino signed.

"Yeah. So what shall we do now?" Tenten asked.

"Em…Hm…Er… Seriously, I don't know." Ino admitted in defeat.

"I know! Let's go to Neji-kun's house to play or something. At least it is better than staying here right." Tenten suggested.

"Great idea!" Ino smiled broadly.

"I'll call Neji-kun." Tenten dialed his number.

"Ring… ring… ring…"

"Hello, may I speak to Neji-kun?" Tenten asked politely.

"I am."

"Neji-kun. You free?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sakura and Hinata went for a date, leaving me and Ino so..."

"You can come to my house if you want."

"Really???" Tenten smiled.

"Hn."

"Arigato! Ja ne!" Tenten said merrily.

"Hn."

-

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto approached her with a big smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted him.

"You look beautiful today Hinata-chan." Naruto complimented her.

'She's totally hot. HOT!' Naruto looked at her from head to toe.

"Arigato." Hinata blushed.

"So, what do we do first?" Naruto asked for Hinata's opinion.

"What about watching a movie first?" Hinata suggested.

"Good idea!" Naruto smile as they went to buy the ticket.

"So, Hinata-chan. What movie do you want to watch?" Naruto asked.

"Em… You choose."

"What about The Grudge3?"

"Eek. I'm afraid of horror movie."

"Em… What about Underdog?"

"Sure!"

They bought themselves popcorn and drink as they entered the movie theater.

**2 hours later…**

"Wow. That movie was great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah." Hinata smile.

"So, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"You decide."

"RAMEN!"

"Uh…"

"Cross out. What about there?" Naruto pointed to a restaurant.

"Let's go!" As they approached to the restaurant and have their dinner.

'Naruto even gave up the idea of eating ramen for me today.' Hinata thought.

'He's so sweet.' Inner added

"It's getting late now. I'll send you back to Tenten's apartment ok Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ok."

-

**Outside Hyuuga's apartment, in Naruto's car…**

"Hina-chan."

"Naruto-kun?"

'Eek!!! He called us Hina-chan!!! I'm gona faint." Blushing Hinata thought.

"I…Em… Would you please be my girlfriend? I really like you." Naruto blurted.

Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded her head.

"YIPEE!!! HINA-CHAN AGREES TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hehe."

Hinata gave a peck on his cheek and left the car blushing.

'Kawaii.' Naruto thought as he touched his left cheek.

-

**With NxT and SxI…**

"You're here." Neji led them into his house.

"Wow, it's big." Tenten looked around.

"EHX!! SHIKA-KUN!" Ino exclaimed.

"Geez… girl. You're becoming more like Naruto." Shikamaru yawned.

Tenten giggled.

'Cute.' Neji thought.

'See, I told you that you like Tenten.' Inner smirked.

'… Shut up.' Neji punched him in the face.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten stood in front of him.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten tilted her head.

"Huh?" Neji returned to reality and realized that their face was only inched apart. He blushed.

"You alright? Your face is all red." Tenten touched his forehead.

"I'm fine." Neji backed away.

'What's wrong with him?' Tenten asked Inner.

'You are too close to his face. Baka.' Inner walked away.

'Oh...' Tenten turned red a little.

**Dinner, 6.30Pm…**

"Hinata's on a date I know. What about Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's with Sasuke. I don't really call it a date cause she says that she will be breaking up with him today." Explained Ino.

"Breaking up?" asked an astounded Neji.

"Yeah. He kind of hurt her. Poor Sakura." Tenten signed.

"Hn."

-

**With Sasuke and Sakura…**

"Sasuke, over here!" Sakura waved and smiled as Sasuke approached her. He was standing in front of her, expecting a peck on his lips.

'Ehs? No _kun_ no _kisses_?' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, do you, do you like me?" Sakura asked as they approached a bench beside a cherry blossom tree.

"… What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"No-nothing. Actually, I think…" Sakura hesistated.

"What's wrong? You've been weird since yesterday." Sasuke queried as both of them sat down beside the bench.

"Ne Sasuke, do you remember here? You asked me out right here, for the first time." Sakura looked down.

Sasuke looked at her weirdly.

"I… Ano, Sasuke. I think, I think. Wouldn't you think it would be better, if we continue being friends?" Sakura babbled.

"Sakura?" Sasuke was shock.

'Why would she?' Sasuke was confused.

'You've hurt her too much.' Inner shake his head.

'…'

'She's tired of waiting for you.' Inner added.

'Don't you think it will be better if you break up with her?' Inner advised.

'…'

'What's your feeling towards her?' Inner asked.

'…'

'You haven't even sort out your own feelings and you expect her to suffer with you.' Inner reprimanded.

'I…'

"Sasuke, I know that you haven't sorted out your feelings yet. You don't have to lie." Sakura looked into his eye.

Sasuke then looked away, feeling guilty.

"Demo, we can still be friends right?" Sakura forced a smile and made him turn to look at her.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke, are we still friends?" She looked into his onyx eyes again.

"Hn."

"And…"

"???"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"We will be friends forever no matter what happens."

"Hn."

"Arigato." Sakura hugged him.

'Just this one last time. I'll keep all my love for you away and start afresh.' Sakura thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'Komei.' Sasuke thought.

**10PM …**

(On the phone)

"So, how did it go Hinata?' asked Ino.

"It was fun! Naruto even ask me to be his girlfriend." Hinata replied happily.

"Wow. That's great. Congratz Hinata." Sakura congratulated her.

"He, he even calls me Hina-chan." Hinata blushed.

"That's sweet." Tenten smiled.

"Yeah." Agreed Hinata.

"What about you Sakura?" asked Ino.

"While, we are still friends." Sakura replied.

"That's great. There's not a lot of couple who broke up that can still be friends." Tenten comforted her.

"Yeah. So, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, bother to explain why the both of you are at my house for the whole evening?" Hinata asked slyly.

"Hehe. We were bored so Tenten called Neji and asked if we could go over there and he agreed. When we reached there, we found out that Shika-kun is also there." Ino blabbered.

"Oh. Shika-kun?" Sakura teased.

All of them laughed.

"It's late and we have school tomorrow. Ja ne." Sakura said.

"Ja ne."

"See ya."

"Goodnight."

-

**Ending here first kayyes?**

**Please R&R.**

**Review helps me a lot for I'm a new writer and I'm sorry for my grammatical mistakes. **

**Hehe.**

**Thanks loads and loads.**

**Muackz…**


	4. Chapter 4:Sasuke's new girlfriend?

**Title: The Imperfect Me Loves You**

**Chapter4: Sasuke has got a new gf?!**

**Disclaimer:Naruto's not mine. (**

**-**

"Ja ne!" Sakura yelled to her mother and skated away.

'Wow. This is great! Haven't been skating for quite a while." Sakura said as the breeze caress her face.

As she skate pass the third block beside her house, she noticed something new about it, then, she saw a guy, about her age, wearing Kohako High's uniform, walking out of the house.

'Looks like we have a new neighbor huh. ' Sakura examined the guy.

'Yeah, and a handsome one.' Inner smirked.

Sakura noticed him smiling at her and smiled back.

'HE SMILED AT ME, I MEAN AT US!' Inner yelled enthusiastically.

'For once, I agree with you. Hey, he resembles Sasuke.' Sakura thought.

'Now that you've said, he does resemble Sasuke. Demo, he's cuter and Sasuke's hotter.' Inner 'examined' him too.

'She's cute.' Sai smiled at her as he noticed her smiling back.

'And, kinda hot too.' Inner added.

'Yeah. Too bad she isn't from our school.' Sai signed.

'Yeah. If not-' Inner paused.

'If not I'll make her my girl.' Sai finished Inner's sentence.

'Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto are now all couples. Sometimes, I'm envious of them.' Sakura thought as she continues skating towards her school.

'Tenten and Neji isn't a pair yet.' Inner reminded.

'I know. They are gona be sooner or later and I'm sure of it.' Sakura replied confidently.

'Whatever. Who knows? Maybe Neji doesn't like Tenten.' Inner said, looking away.

'Hello. It's is damn obvious that he likes Tenten.' Sakura argued.

'Maybe he is just treating her as a very important friend and nothing more?' Inner protested.

'Whatever.' Sakura rolled her eyes.

She was on her way to the locker when she heard a commotion.

"NO WAY! SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!"

"BITCH. HE DITCHED YOU AND NOW YOU ARE SEDUCING HIM AGAIN?"

"DAMN YOU. SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!"

'Whoa. What's the commotion about?' Sakura approached the crowd.

'Hey. We are gona be late for our class. Who bothers about the crowd anyway?' Inner said, walking away.

'You right.' Sakura nodded her head as she headed back for her locker, changed into her school shoe and get ready the books for her lesson.

As she stepped into the classroom, she heard some dobe yelling across the class.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her.

"As energetic as always ne, Naruto-kun! I know Hinata's your girlfriend already!" Sakura covered both her ears.

"Komei. Hehe." Said Naruto as both of them went to their seats.

"I heard that you broke up with Teme yesterday?" Naruto asked, earning a hit from Neji.

"Hi guys." Sakura greeted them.

"Hn. Morning."

"Troublesome. Hi."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"Hi forehead."

"You alright?" Tenten asked as all of them stared at her.

"Hey guys. I'm alright. Really! So, quit glaring at me ok." Sakura assured.

"You sure? Sasuke's got a new girlfriend already." Shikamaru asked concern.

"SASUKE'S GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND?" yelled a shock Sakura.

"Didn't you know?" Naruto scratched his head.

"No. Who's the lucky girl anyway?" Sakura asked them.

"Karin." Neji spoke.

"That's fast, for patching up." Sakura whispered at the last part.

"Huh? What did you say?" Tenten asked.

'He's so damn. Arg… Looks like he really like Karin.' Sakura signed.

'Yeah. It's great that you guys broke up before he can do any harm to you anymore.' Inner comforted her.

'Hn. He's … He's … HE'S SUCH A JERK!' Sakura yelled as she slammed the table with her fist.

-Gulp-

'Er… Relax?' Inner hid behind the wall, shivering.

Yeah, an angry Sakura is indeed scary.

'He shouldn't have gone out with me if he doesn't like me.' Sakura said.

'AGREE!' Inner nodded her head vigorously.

"SAKURA!" Ino took her shoulder and started shaking her.

Sakura came back to reality.

"INO! STOP SHAKING ME!" Sakura yelled.

"Komei Komei." Ino scratched her head.

"You were spacing out there." Hinata explained.

"Sumemase." Sakura smiled.

"Teme's here." Naruto whispered, but the gang heard it.

The whole class turned their view to the two who walked in. Karin was clinging onto him like glue.

'Sasuke must have been poison or something. He really did get her to be his girl again. He's insane.' Thought Shikamaru.

'I really don't like her.' Naruto comment.

'It's stupid.' Neji signed.

'Gosh, it's her again. I'll make her pay if she dare to hurt Sakura again.' Tenten clenched and unclenched her fist.

'Bitch.' Ino.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said as she peeked her.

'I'm not gona let her ruin my mood.' Sakura said, looking away.

'That's my girl.' Inner praised.

Sasuke and Karin walked towards the gang.

'Sakura.' Sasuke looked at her as she looked away.

'She's dead.' Karin smirked.

-Silence-

"Ano, Sakura-chan. Can you sit some where else please?" Karin asked _politely._

Sakura looked at her.

'Who the hell she thinks she is to command me around. Baka.' Sakura looked at her.

"But I'm always sitting here. Why don't you two _love birds_ sit some where else?" Sakura mocked.

Karin frowned.

'How dare she speak to us like that?' Said Karin's fuming inner.

"Karin, we'll sit over there." Sasuke said, leading the way.

"Hmp! Don't think you can get away with that." Karin whispered to Sakura's ear.

"Really? Let's see what you can do." Sakura challenged.

Fuming Karin went over to sit beside Sasuke.

"Class. Your Kakashi-sensei is still on leave, so, I will still be taking over his lesson." Asuma announced.

"YAHOO!" cheered the class.

"Quiet class. We have 4 new students that will be joining our class. Come in boys." Asuma turned his head to the door as the four boys entered the class.

The whole class's girls squeak, including Karin.

'Wow! They are hot!' Karin thought.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow as he looked at Karin.

"They are handsome but you will always be the one I love." Karin kissed him on the lips.

"Hn." And kissed back.

"Sak! It's Deidera and gang." Ino whispered.

Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm Deidera." He smiled at the class as he smirked at Ino. Earning her glares from the fan girls. Shikamaru frowned.

"You know him?" Shikamaru was wide awake.

"Met once before when the girls and I are at the mall." Ino explained.

Shikamaru nodded and murmured "I see."

"Why? You jealous?" Ino teased.

"Who would want a troublesome girl like you?" Shikamaru mocked.

"Hmp!" Ino crossed her hand.

"Only I would." Shikamaru whispered and put his hands on her shoulder.

Ino blushed.

"Morning. My name is Kenji." He looked at Tenten and smile.

Tenten smiled back and notice some Hyuuga staring at her.

"Opps." Tenten stuck out her tongue to Neji.

'What the… Who's that guy to her?' Neji narrowed his eyes at Kenji who glare back.

'Looks like he's Tenten's boyfriend or something. Interesting.' Kenji smiled slyly.

"Hi class, I'm Hiko." Hiko introduced himself. His eyes never left Hinata the moment he stepped into the class.

Naruto saw this and immediately stood up and started yelling "HEY! STOP STARING AT HINA-CHAN! SHE'S MY GF! GET OVER IT ALREADY."

'So, he's Hinata's boyfriend huh. Such an impulsive guy.' Smirked Hiko.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed.

"Sit down Naruto." Asuma sweat drop as Neji pulled him back to his chair.

'Teens these day.' Asuma shook his head and signed.

"Gaara." Gaara said coolly with his eyes close.

"Sit anywhere your want." Asuma instructed.

The class started to get noisy; again.

"Sit here Gaara-kun!"

"I love you, Kenji-sama!"

"You are so hot Deidera-kun!"

"Please sit here, my Hiko-sama!"

Fan girls were yelling and squeaky as the four boys each approaching their seats.

"Sakura. We meet again." Gaara smirked as he sat down beside her.

"Er… Hi, I guess." Sakura greeted him without smiling.

"Thought you say you are attached?" Gaara asked.

"The girls are, but I'm single." Sakura explained.

"I see. How come? A sweet decent girl like you should have dozen of guys chasing after you." Gaara queried.

"Hn."

"So, how come?"

"Just broke up yesterday."

"Why? He ditched you?"

"Sort of. He likes another girl."

"If I know who that guy is, I'll make him pay for hurting you."

"Ha. He's the heartthrob of this school."

"So what? Even if the guy is handsome, he also shouldn't flirt."

"I totally agree with you."

"And pretty girls like you also shouldn't flirt."

"Hey. When am I flirting mister." Sakura punched his arm lightly and smiled.

"You look better when you smile." Gaara complimented her.

"He said this too."

"Mind me. Why do you like him?"

"He's my childhood friend. Though he doesn't speak much, he still shows his kindness in his own way." Sakura paused.

"It was when I was about 8 years old, I playing with my kitten beside a pond and she accidentally fell into the pond. I didn't know how to swim, so I could only stare at the struggling kitten, crying." Sakura smiled again.

"Then, Sasuke pass by the pond and saw me crying. He saw the kitten and immediately knows what's going on. He jumped into the pond and save the kitten. I thank him and soon, both of us and Naruto, his best friend, became friends. He was always there for me when I'm down and tried to make me smile cose he says that smile suits me better." Sakura said.

'She must have really liked this Sasuke guy.' Gaara thought.

"I see. So, his name is Sasuke?"

"How did you know?"

"You mentioned it, girl."

"Hehe. So, what's that tattoo over there at your head about?"

"Cool isn't it?"

"Duhh."

"My father isn't exactly a tattooist. It's just his hobby. This word 'love' is his first drawing."

"Wow. That's cool." Sakura exclaimed.

Not faraway, some Uchiha was watching them enviously, but it didn't go un-noticed by Karin or Gaara.

'Sakura. I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE YOU PAY!' Karin clenched her fist tightly, making it shake uncontrollably.

'So, that's the guy Sakura's talking about.' Gaara turned to face the Uchiha.

"Gaara."

"Uchiha."

'Sakura still likes me. She will never fall for you.' Uchiha and Gaara were having a glaring contest.

Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were also busying glaring at the new boys who were either smirking or smiling or 'seducing' their girlfriends.

Sitting arrangement:

Sakura//Gaara Sasuke//Karin Kenji//Fanboy

Ino//Shikamaru Hinata//Naruto Hiko//Deidera

Tenten//Neji Fangirl//Fangirl

-

**During lunch…**

"Phew. Finally. Shika-kun was scary back there." Ino heaved a sign of relive.

"Yeah. Naruto-kun was glaring at Hiko-san and couldn't even hear I was calling him." Hinata signed.

"Neji's worst. He thought that I have something on with that Kenji guy." Tenten lay her head on the table.

"Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun were having glaring contest. That was worst." Complained Sakura.

Then, the four newbie approached them.

"Hinata-chan. I will not give up on you ok?" Hiko smiled at her sweetly.

"HEY YOU DUDE. LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto dashed forward straight to Hinata.

-Gulp-

No one has seen Naruto ran so fast before.

"Naruto-kun. Stop bothering him. He just came here to say hi." Hinata said, acting a little angry.

Naruto freaked out.

"Hina-chan. Komei ne. Don't be angry ok? Please." Naruto begged, looking kinda err, 'pathetic'?

Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled.

Naruto sat down beside her.

Hiko just walked away.

"Ino-chan, I find your friend there is a lazy ass. Don't you think so?" Deidera said pointing at Shikamaru who charged towards them.

"Shika-kun! Relax!" Ino said while giving him a peck on the lips which made him calm down.

"Che." Deidera said, walking away.

"Tenten-chan. You are that gay's girlfriend?" Kenji asked, making Neji stared hard at him.

"Nope. He isn't my boyfriend. He's my friend so don't make fun of him." Tenten said while putting her hand on her hips, signing she was annoyed.

"That's great. You are single aren't you?" Kenji smirked.

"She's taken." Neji's voice is cold and hard as he put his hand over to Tenten's waist.

Tenten blushed. Kenji looked annoyed as he walked away.

"Sakura-chan. I'll walk you home today k?" Gaara asked.

"Just agree to it. You are single aren't you? _Sa-ku-ra-chan._" Karin hissed.

"Oh. Maybe you wana sit with them for today's lunch cose we don't have enough space for you since Sasuke-kun and me will be sitting here." Karin added.

Sakura looked annoyed.

"Hey. Watch your mouth." Warned a pissed off Tenten.

"Why do I have to? I did nothing wrong." Karin said innocently.

"How Hinata-chan? I feel like puking." Ino acted as if wanting to vomit.

"Maybe because you made out too much with some stranger?" Karin mocked.

Shikamaru stood up, glaring at her with bulging eyes.

"What?" Karin folded her arms.

His temper was rising. No, it's their temper was rising.

Hinata had enough of this. First, this four eye lady, I mean this four eye wretch challenged Sakura. Next, she teased and mocked her friends.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH! WE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs as her fist came down heavily on the table with a loud bang.

Who knows Hinata is capable of actually screaming? It's better not to provoke a raging Hinata. Who knows what else she could do?

Karin gulped as she hid behind Sasuke.

"Fine, Karin." Sakura walked away as you could see steam coming out of her head.

Gaara followed her.

"Forehead!" Ino called and followed behind.

"Hmp." Tenten chided.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata followed behind the girls, leaving all the boys behind, mouth wide open, still recovering from she gave them.

'WTF?' Karin thought.

'What the hell. Shouldn't make her my gf again.' Sasuke regretted.

'Hn. There's so many girls out there for you to pick.' Inner spat.

'Hn. Whatever. Karin's over.'

"Karin, we are over." Sasuke said walking away.

"Huh?!?!" Karin was shocked and stood there dumbfounded.

"So, now what?" Naruto asked the other two boys.

"Sasuke's flirting huh, making Sakura jealous. But that's not possible. They've broke up." Shikamaru turned to Neji, expecting an answer.

"Flirting. Let's head back to class. Lunch's ending soon." Neji said as all of them went back to class.

**With the girls…**

"What's wrong Sak?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing. Hinata-chan. You did great back there!" Sakura complimented.

"Uh… Thanks." Hinata stammered.

"So, Sakura-chan. Ano…You free after school? Or, you would want me to send you home?" Gaara repeated his question.

"Nah. I'm capable of going back my own. Thanks for asking anyway." Sakura smiled.

"Let's head back for class." Ino said.

-

**Back in class…**

'Sasuke's really flirting! That Teme.' Naruto thought as he saw another girl taking over Karin's seat.

-

**After school…**

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" Gaara smiled at her.

"See ya!" Sakura smiled back as she headed home.

Upon reaching her house, she saw her new neighbor.

"Hi. I'm Sai. I just moved in." He smiled as he introduced.

"Hi. I'm Sakura. Nice to meet ya." She smiled.

"See ya around." She entered her house.

'So, she's our hot neighbor huh.' Sai smirked.

-

**Hahas.**

**Alright, I'm ending here.**

**Please read & review kayyes?**

**Thanks!**

**-Hug n kisses-**


	5. Chapter 5:I love you x2

**Title: The Imperfect Me Loves You**

**Chapter 5: I love you x2**

**I can never own Naruto even if I want to. T.T**

**-**

_Tuesday…_

_Wednesday…_

_Thursday…_

_Friday…_

Sasuke had different girls' everyday and Sakura pretended not to care because she didn't want to act pathetic. Her relationship with Gaara is getting better. Though she thinks of him as his brother, he still loves her, tries to make Sakura happy when she's sad because of Sasuke. During lunch, she would sometimes join Gaara and friends. She is now good friends with Sai.

**With Sakura…**

"Hi Gaara-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Ohayo." Gaara greeted and sat down, taking his usual seat.

"Sasuke-kun. Where you wana do it later?" Miko, one of Sasuke's Fangirl asked seductively.

"We'll see." Sasuke put his hand over to her waist as they approached their seats.

Sakura pretended to look away.

'What the hell.' Inner clenched and unclenched her fist.

'Shut up. It's his life. We couldn't care less.' Sakura looked away.

'Why couldn't you just forget about him? Just erase him from your memory!' Inner exclaimed.

'…' Sakura signed.

No matter how hard she wanted to forget him, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She loves him more than she knows.

'How come Sakura isn't affected?' Sasuke thought to himself.

'How should I know? Maybe she has already fallen for that red head.' Inner said, earning a glare from the Uchiha.

'Hn. Who cares? I'm enjoying myself anyway.' Sasuke looked away.

-

**With Tenten…**

Tenten was humming her favorite tune as she skipped her way to the locker. She was happy that she could be with Neji, though they are not a couple yet, but she was happy, happy that she could be with him. To her, being with him is enough.

"Hm…"She stopped humming when she heard her favorite voice coming from the right. She immediately hides beside the wall when she saw Neji with Mika, Miko's older sister and Neji's fan girl. She pricked her ears to listen.

"I… I I love you." She babbled.

"Hn." Neji said.

Mika smiled in delight as she hugged him.

Tenten stood there dumbfounded.

'He what?' Tenten thought.

'OMG. I didn't expect him to be this kind of person. How wrong am I. He's same as that Uchiha bastard.' Inner kicked the wall.

'Hn.' Tenten walked away, not wanting to listen anymore. She ran.

"I love someone else." Neji pulled her away and walked away.

'Wtf.' Mika thought.

"Ouch." Tenten fell to the ground when she bangs into someone.

"Komei. Tenten-chan. Diejobu?" Kenji held her up, noticing her teary eyes.

She looked at him and as tears in her eyes rolled down. She started sobbing in his chest.

"Why would he do that? He saved me, protects me and made me fall in love with him. If he doesn't like me, he shouldn't do that. I HATE HIM!" Tenten yelled.

"Who? Neji?" Kenji asked as he holds onto her.

Tenten continues sobbing.

Kenji pulled her away from his chest and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from now on." Kenji promised as he wiped away her tears.

She didn't say anything or do anything and just headed for the toilet to wash her face and back to class.

Kenji just followed her.

-

**With Ino…**

"Hi Tenten-chan!" Ino waved at her.

Tenten just looked at her as she sat down.

"What's wrong with Tenten?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

"Who knows? You girls can go check it out during lunch." Shikamaru said as he eyed at Kenji.

"Right." Ino nodded her head.

-

**With Hinata…**

"Naruto-kun. I know a new ramen shop near Plaza mall. Want to go after school?" Hinata asked.

"Sure! Hina-chan. You are the best!" Naruto hugged her, causing her to blush.

'I'll make sure she leaves him.' Not faraway, a pair of angry eyes eyed at them.

'She will regret for being with him.' Inner added.

**During lunch…**

The girls were at their favorite spot as they waited for the guys who hasn't arrived yet.

"Tenten, you alright? You've been moody since this morning." Ino asked concern.

Tenten looked at her friends.

"You know. Neji and I isn't a couple and … we'll never be." Tenten said.

Seeing their confused face, she explained "This morning when I went to my locker, I saw Mika confessing to Neji. He actually agreed."

"He's the same as Sasuke huh." Ino frowned, not believing that Neji actually flirt.

Sakura looked down.

Ino immediately took note of it and apologies.

"Sorry. I did not say it on purpose. Sakura-chan. Komei ne." Ino covered her mouth.

"Never mind. Don't worry Ino." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Tenten-chan. We'll suffer with you. You are not alone. I've experienced it before. I know somehow it hurts. It's futile even when you cried." Sakura patted her head and hugged her while she cried again.

"Neji-nii-chan." Hinata never thought that Neji would be a flirt.

'There must be something wrong.' Hinata cracked her brain.

She decided to find it out herself.

"Hi girls!" Naruto and gang approached them.

Neji saw Tenten sobbing and immediately approached her.

"You alright? What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER." Sakura warned.

Neji was astounded.

"What the?" Neji said.

Tenten turned to look at him and then ran away.

"You know what you did. Don't act innocent." Sakura glared at him and dashed off with the girls for Tenten.

"No wonder Tenten looks moody the whole morning. What you did?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Hell did I know. I didn't even do anything." Neji protested.

Naruto signed while Sasuke continue flirting with Miko.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled as the guys turned to look at him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Teme! You broke up with Sakura-chan and started flirting. All of us know that you guys still love each other why don't you just go back for her and stop hurting her." Naruto pointed at him.

"You! Neji! Started learning Sasuke and started to flirt. Don't think I don't know anything. Kenji told me everything! You hugged that idiot Mika and even accepted her love for you. There you started acting in front of Tenten as if nothing had happened." Naruto shook his head.

"You guys are stupid! Especially you!" He held Sasuke's collar. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Our group is splitting up because of you two! Sakura is always with Gaara because he was there to comfort her, to make her smile! There you are flirting because you are jealous of him always with her. If you really want her back, you should go for her before you regret on anything." Naruto clenched his teeth.

"And you! If you really like Tenten, you should go confess to her! You are being such a coward!" Naruto walked away from them.

"Idiots." Shikamaru left, leaving the astounded Uchiha with a slut clinging onto him and a Hyuuga.

'He's right. I'm a coward. Hn.' Naruto's scolding was replaying in his mind again and again.

He was feeling guilty.

'Inner? You there?' Neji was searching for him.

'Great. Now when I need him, he's not there.' Neji signed as he walked away.

He needs some time alone to think what he had to do.

'What the. Everyone's leaving me.' Sasuke frowned.

'Am I jealous of Sakura being with Gaara? Do I love her?' Sasuke questioned himself.

He was confused.

"Sasuke-kun. Everyone left. We can do whatever we want." Miko said sexily.

"Leave me alone. GET LOST!" Sasuke shrugged her off as he headed for his favorite place.

Under the cherry blossom, he felt calm.

'Cherry blossom huh.' Sasuke closed his eyes.

Sakura's face was flashing all across his mind.

Her smile.

Her laughter.

Her frowns.

Her touch.

Her hugs.

Her tears…

He remembered that she seldom cries. Even when she did, she was crying for him. He felt his heart aching. He thought of the day when they broke up. She did cry.

Why did she cry? Because she loved him. She wanted him to be happy.

She left him for she thinks it's for the best.

He remembered her love for him. The warmth she had given him.

He took her love for granted.

He thought he had never liked her, but he was wrong. He was already in love with her when they first meet.

_Flashback…_

_He was heading for his favorite spot when he heard a girl crying._

_Out of curiosity, he headed for the sound and saw a girl and a struggling kitten._

_He immediately noticed what happened and jumped into the pond to rescue the kitten._

_He looked into her teary eyes, his heart pounded when he saw her smile and pecked on his cheeks._

_End of Flashback…_

He remembered that feeling. He opened his eyes and dashed to search for her, hopping he wasn't too late, or was he?

-

Neji was walking at the path way. Laughter always fills the corridor but now, it was dead quiet.

He walked down the stairs, remembered their first encounter.

She was a freshman and he was one of the heartthrobs of the school.

_Flashback…_

_He was running away from fan girls. He did avoid them all, not allowing even one of them to find him, but he sprained his ankle._

_He tried to stand up, but his ankle was throbbing in pain._

"_You alright?" A girl asked._

"_Hn." Neji held his ankle._

"_Hn?" She did not understand him._

"_Hn."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Hn."_

"_HN? Stop hn-ing ok?" _

"_Hn."_

"_Whatever. Does it hurt?" She looked at his sprained ankle._

"_Hn."_

"_Come on, I'll sent you to the sick bay." She helped him up and put his arm over her shoulder and walked him to the sick bay._

"_I'll go now." She smiled._

"_Hyuuga Neji."_

"_Tenten."_

_End of flashback…_

He thought that this particular girl was unique, she didn't squeak like most girls would

He promised that he would protect her and would never make her cry.

He ran to search for her.

He wanted to tell her how much he loves her, how much he need her, how much is she to him.

He wanted to be with no one but her. Only her.

"Let's hope our plan works." Shikamaru looked at the cloud.

"Yeah." Naruto signed.

-

**With Sasuke…**

"Ding Dong..." Goes the bell.

Everyone were heading back for class.

Then, Sasuke spotted the pink hair girl.

"Sakura!" Sasuke pushed everyone in his way till he came face to face with the blossom.

"Sasuke?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrow.

"Come with me." Sasuke dragged her through the crowds, under the cherry blossom tree.

"Sasuke! We need to get back to class! We are late!" Sakura protested, walking away.

Sasuke pulled her back and hugged her.

Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke." Sakura was trying to pushed him away, but he was too strong for her.

"Be my girlfriend." Sasuke said.

Sakura just stood there. She didn't know what to do. Then, she felt anger arousing in her.

"Sasuke! Stop it! I'll not be one of your toy. So now, leave me alone! You playboy." Sakura tried to push him away again but it was futile.

"Demo-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura.

"No buts! Till you really like me, then we could go out for a date! Why are you toying with my feelings!? Stop it! It hurts a lot." Sakura screamed.

"Why? Why are you coming for me when I decided to forget about you. Can't you just get out of my life? Why are you hurting me again and again?" Sakura started crying like a child, hitting his broad and muscular chest.

"Why…" She cried.

"Ko- Komei ne. Komei, Sakura-chan. I didn't know I was hurting you that much" Sasuke hugged her tighter.

She continues crying in his chest and hugged him back.

"I thought I don't love you. But, when I see you around with some other guys, I was, I was jealous. I wanted you to get jealous too, so, I flirted with some girls to get your attention but you didn't seem to bother." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke…" Her cries turned into sobs.

"I thought it was no big deal that I broke up with you, but I was wrong. I think I might have fallen in love with you since the first time we met at the pond when we were eight." He continued.

"I can't seem to live without you. I'm sorry for how much I've hurt you. I'm really sorry." Sasuke kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears.

"I love you." Sakura's eyes widened. He had never said these three words to her before.

Sasuke pulled her away from his chest as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you." Sasuke repeated.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled.

They leaned closer to each other as their lips touched.

This kiss, was a kiss filled with love, not pitiful or whatsoever anymore.

'Arigato, Sasuke-kun.' Sakura smiled.

-

**With Neji…**

"Ring… ring… ring…"

'Great, now the bell rang. Maybe I could find her in class.' Neji thought.

Upon reaching the classroom, he realized that his seat was occupied by Kenji.

He approached Tenten.

"I need to talk to you, Tenten." Neji asked in a calm manner.

"I've nothing to talk to you." Tenten snapped.

"But-" Neji was interrupted by Kenji.

"Didn't you hear her? She asked you to leave." Kenji stood up.

"Shut up." Neji stood closer to Tenten.

"Look, Tenten, I'm sorry. You have misunderstood. I didn't said that I love that Mika girl. I don't even like her." Neji explained.

"Get lost now!" Kenji yelled, he was ready to punched Neji.

Everyone's attention turned to the,.

"Kenji, let him explained." Tenten said with no emotion.

Kenji sat down

"I don't know what you heard, but I didn't accept her. The reason is because I had someone in my mind. The girl was very unique. One particular day, the girl found a boy sprained his ankle and couldn't walk. She was kind-hearted enough to help him to sick bay. From that day onwards, they became friends. The girl always helps the boy when he's in trouble. The girl brought new ray of light to the boy ever since her mother passed away." Tenten stood up and looked into Neji's white orbs.

"The boy started to open up for her. She slowly healed his wounds unknowingly. He slowly fell in love with her. He didn't know it at first, only to realize when there are some other guys chasing after her. He became very protective of the girl and swear that no harm must be done to the girl." Neji paused.

"The boy is Hyuuga Neji and the girl is none other then the one standing in front of him right now." Neji finished as tears began rolling down Tenten's cheek.

"Tenten, Komei ne. I'm such a coward. I didn't dare to confess to you." Neji wiped away her tears and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Tenten-chan." Neji hugged her tighter.

"I love you too." She said, choking with tears.

Some of the girls in class 'awwed' while the rest of them just clapped their hands.

Kenji went back to his original seat as the new couple sat down.

"Class, I'm sorry that I'm late. Did I missed something?" Kakashi asked the class.

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled.

"Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi scratched his head.

The gang smiled.

'So, they patched up huh.' Gaara smiled.

"It's so romantic. I hope Sasuke and Sakura is patching up too." Ino said.

"Yeah. Hope so." Shikamaru yawned.

"It's so touching, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah. Let's hope Sasuke and Sakura could patch up too." Naruto crissed-cross his finger.

-Praying-

Hinata just nodded her head.

"Ano, Hina-chan?" Naruto paused.

"I love you." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too." Hinata blushed.

-

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**My account had some problems, so, ya know.**

**Hehe.**

**I hope you like this chappy!**

**Press the button below and review!**

**!! Review !!**

**Lub you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6:Misunderstood

**Title: The Imperfect Me Loves You**

**Chapter6: Misunderstood**

**I can never own Naruto even if I want to. Sob… T.T**

**-**

"SHIKA-KUN! Stop sleeping! WAKE UP!" Ino yelled in Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru was wide awake but the voice of her girlfriend.

"Finally you are awake lazy ass, let's go to the mall after school." Ino pulled him up.

"Shut up! Can you ever stop yelling? You are sounding like Naruto! It's annoying." said an annoyed Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry. Can we go now?" Ino pouted.

"No. You've been to the mall 4 times this week. I'm not going." Shikamaru pulled his hand back.

"Please…" Ino pleaded.

"Pretty pretty please…" Ino made a cute face.

"No." Shikamaru folded his arm.

Ino frowned.

"Shikamaru, you don't love me anymore right?" Ino had a hurt look on her face.

"You really should learn how to accept others opinion." Shikamaru said, walking away.

Ino stood there shocked.

Shikamaru has never treated her this way.

'WHAT THE HELL!' Ino clenched her fist.

'He just walks away without you!" Inner exclaimed.

"Looks like he really doesn't love you huh. He didn't even bother to answer you question." Temeri walked passed her.

"SHUT UP!" Ino screamed.

'He… really doesn't love me anymore?' Ino thought.

'What the f is wrong with her. Always demanding me.' Shikamaru snarled angrily.

'She's just a girl. You should just give in.' Inner said.

'Whatever.' Shikamaru walked towards the classroom.

Ino slowly made her way to the classroom.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura waved at her, asking her to go over there.

"Yes?" Ino asked.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrow.

'Shouldn't she call me forehead girl or something else?' Sakura thought.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura stood up.

"No- … Sakura, let me ask you a question. Am I annoying? Am I demanding?" Ino babbled all her question out.

"Huh?!?! What happened?" Sakura asked.

"This morning had an argument with Shikamaru." Ino looked down.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun. Can you please sit with Shikamaru for today?" Sakura took his hands.

The Uchiha frowned.

He doesn't want to leave his girlfriend.

"Oh. Come on." Sakura pleaded.

"No." Sasuke shake his head.

"Saske-kun." Sakura kissed his lips.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke stood up and went over to sit beside Shikamaru.

"Arigato!" Sakura pecked on his cheek.

Ino went over and sit beside Sakura.

"So, can you tell me what's wrong now?" Sakura looked at her concerned.

"Shika-kun said I was annoying for waking him up and I was very demanding. He said I should learn to accept others opinion." Ino's eyes went teary.

"He must be in a bad mood then. He wouldn't be like that normally." Sakura consoled her.

"No. I asked him if he still loves me and all he did was to walk away." Ino was trying hard to hold her tears but instead, it flows down freely on her cheek.

"Ino, don't worry. It must be a misunderstanding. He must have loved you or he wouldn't make you his girlfriend."

"He may love me but not anymore." Ino started sobbing.

"Ino-chan, don't think about it too much." Sakura hugged her crying friend.

"Ino. Ano." Shikamaru stuttered as he felt someone sitting beside him.

"I'm not Ino." Sasuke said bluntly.

Shikamaru jerked up.

"Thanks to you and your harsh word that I have to sit with you now." Sasuke explained.

"Huh?" Shikamaru scratched his head.

"You made your girl cry, genius." Sasuke turned his head to Sakura.

"She's so worked up man." Shikamaru signed.

"Girls are all the same. You better apologies." Sasuke suggested.

"…"

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to Ino.

"Ino." Shikamaru tapped her shoulder.

Ino shrugged him away..

"Ino." Shikamaru tapped her shoulder again.

"Shut up! I know what you want to say. Save it. I know what to do." Ino ran away, tears still rolling down her cheek.

Sakura shook her head and chased after Ino.

The other two couples just walked in the classroom and saw the whole incident.

"SHIKAMARU! What the hell did you do to Ino?" Tenten demanded.

"Some misunderstanding." Shikamaru walked back to his place.

"Aren't you going to chase after her?" Hinata asked.

"Let her cool down first. She won't listen to me now anyway." Shikamaru said.

"Neji-kun. I'll be back." Tenten kissed him on the cheek and dashed off but was pulled back by his strong arms.

Neji pointed to his lips.

Tenten signed and pecked on his lips.

"Ja ne!" She said.

"Naruto-kun. I'll go after them too kay? I'm worried about them." Hinata hold his hand.

"Ok. See ya!" Naruto smiled as Hinata left.

"Ino. You should just let him explain what happened. Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding." Sakura suggests.

"Yeah. He seemed pretty anxious about you and decided not to chase after you because he wants you to cool down." Hinata explained.

Ino thought for a while and nodded her head.

"So, let's head back to the class?" Tenten said.

-

**During lunch at a deserted part of the school…**

"Ino. You know. I ... em…I'm-" Shikamaru was about to apologies when Temeri came.

"Shika-kun. Let's go. Didn't you say wana eat with me for lunch?" Temeri pouted.

"I get it. You don't have to say anymore. We're over." Ino turned away and dashed off.

"INO! HEY! INO!" Shikamaru wanted to chase after her but the bitch was clinging onto him.

"You bitch get off me already." Shikamaru was trying to get her away from him.

SMACK!

Tameri's lip was on Shikamaru's lip.

Shikamaru pushed her away but she only hug him tighter.

Shikamaru wanted to yell at her, tell her to get off.

She used the chance to tackle his tongue, making him shut up.

Shikamaru felt heat in his body rising.

'_Ino._'

He pushed her away again as he dashed into the toilet to rinse his mouth.

Temeri smirked.

-

**After school…**

Ino avoided Shikamaru and went home by herself while Neji sent Tenten home and Naruto and Hinata went for a date.

"Sasuke. I need to go to the hospital to get something." Sakura said.

"I'll fetch you there." Sasuke replied.

"Ok. After I get my document, we'll go have lunch." Sakura smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled back as he focuses back to the road again.

As they reached the hospital, Sasuke wanted to accompany her to get the document but Sakura denied.

"Nope. I'm fine by myself." Sakura said.

"I'll accompany you." Sasuke protested.

"I'll come back immediately ok? Don't worry. I'll make it fast." Sakura promised.

"Hn." Sasuke kissed her forehead and she left.

-

**In the hospital…**

"Haruno Sakura. Here's your report." Tsunade handed the report to Sakura.

"How is it?" Sakura asked as she looked at her report.

Her eyes widened.

"Leukemia?" She stared at her report as her face turned pale.

"I'm sorry. I can't do much. According to the report, you only have 6months more too survive." Tsunade stated.

"I'm sorry, dear. Right now, we don't have any medicine that is effective of Leukemia." Tsunade said.

"Hn." Sakura turned and left.

'Poor girl.' Tsunade thought.

'Leukemia? Is this some kind of joke?' Sakura laughed.

'Sakura...' Inner looked at her sadly.

'I'm just together with Sasuke and everything will be ending soon.' Sakura's laughed turned to whimper.

'What shall we do? Break up with him?' Inner patted her.

'I don't know. I want to be with him longer. I want to be with him forever.' Sakura felt tears rolling down her cheek.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura immediately wiped away her tear and smiled at him.

"You alright?" Sasuke can see through Sakura's fake smile.

"Yeah. Just a little too hungry." Sakura lied.

"Let's go." Sasuke put his arm around Sakura.

**In the car…**

"Ne. Sasuke-kun. What will you do if I leave you one day?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? You will never leave me. I'll never let you." Sasuke said.

"No. I mean if."

"Sakura. You seemed weird."

"I'm just asking. Answer me would ya?"

"I'll die."

"Stop joking."

"It's true! If you are dead, I can't survive as while."

"… Sasuke-kun."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"Hn. Love you too."

-

**Hey peeps!**

**I'll not be able to update for some time because I'm going oversea tomorrow.**

**Please enjoy this chappy!!!**

**Lastly, sorry for the late update; again.**

**I lub you guys out there!!**

**Please,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW kayyes ?!?!**

**Muacks !!**


	7. Chapter 7:Never let you go

**Title: The Imperfect Me Loves You**

**Chapter7:Never let you go**

**I can never own Naruto even if I want to. Sob… T.T**

**-**

Recap…

"_Ne. Sasuke-kun. What will you do if I leave you one day?" Sakura asked._

"_Huh? You will never leave me. I'll never let you." Sasuke said._

"_No. I mean if."_

"_Sakura. You seemed weird."_

"_I'm just asking. Answer me would ya?" _

"_I'll die."_

"_Stop joking."_

"_It's true! If you are dead, I can't survive as while."_

"… _Sasuke-kun."_

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Nope. Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Hn. Love you too."_

End of recap…

-

"What are those people talking about at the notice board?" asked Tenten.

"Who knows and who cares? Let's go." Neji said.

"I wana go see. Come on!" Tenten dragged Neji to the notice board.

Everyone began staring at them.

"Why are you people staring at me like that?" Tenten furrowed her eyebrow as she turned to see the notice board.

"Hey. Who took these pictures!" exclaimed Neji.

Tenten let go of Neji's hand as she stared at the pictures on the notice board.

"Don't tell me u are gona believe this nonsense." Neji shook his head.

Tenten was too shock to say anything and just walked away.

On there, the notice board, were the pictures of four heartthrobs with another girl in their hands.

Tenten sat at her usual place and stared at her desk.

Hinata was sobbing.

Ino was fuming and Sakura was acting kind of weird.

"You girls saw the pictures on the notice board too?" Tenten asked.

"I can't believe even Naruto did that?" Hinata cried even more.

"I knew Shikamaru doesn't love me anymore." Ino patted Hinata's back to console her.

"I can't believe Sasuke would do this behind my back." Sakura clenched her fist.

The girls sat together ignoring the boys.

The guys were trying to explain to them but it was futile.

-

**Lunch…**

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong? You seem weird." Hinata asked concern.

"Ano… Promise not to tell anyone." Sakura thought for a while.

All three of them nodded their head.

"I've got, I've got leu-leukemia." Sakura stuttered.

"The doctor said that I have about 6 months more to live." Sakura continued.

"Sa-Sakura…" Tenten stared at her.

Ino was too shock to say anything.

"Don't worry. I've decided to live my life fullest everyday. I want to live as long as I can." Sakura smiled.

Hinata hugged her tightly and started sobbing again.

"What about Sasuke?" Tenten murmured.

Hinata stopped sobbing as she looked at her.

"Maybe…No…I think I would use those pictures at the notice board as the reason of us breaking up. I don't want him to get hurt if I die." Sakura felt her eyes getting watery.

"At first I thought I would live my life fullest with him till I die, but now, I think it will be better this way. Cause this way, he wouldn't be sad. I don't want him to be sad. I'm sure he'll find someone out there better than me." Sakura wiped away her tear.

'Sakura's still as kind hearted. She loves him and so wants him to be happy and decided to leave me. She's so…' Tenten's thought was interrupted by Sakura.

"Girls, I believe the boys wouldn't cheat on you. There must be some misunderstanding going on. Don't get so worked up over it. You girls should follow your heart while you still can." Sakura hold the girl's hands.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata smiled.

"What about you Sakura?" Ino queried.

"Yeah. If we patch up with the guys, Sasuke will find it weird if you don't patch up with him." Tenten explained.

"I'll see about that. Don't worry." Sakura smiled weakly.

Just then, the guys arrived as they each went to their girlfriend.

-

**With Hinata…**

"I don't know who took the picture but it was purely an accident!" said an anxious Naruto.

'Ok. Just listen to him.' Hinata tried not to cry.

"I was walking home then, I saw this girl from our school sitting on the floor. I went forward to take a look to see that she had just fallen down. I held her up and she end up falling into my arm. Don't misunderstand. You know I love you." Naruto exclaimed.

"Wakarimashite. Komei ne, for misunderstanding you." Hinata twiddle her finger when she found out it was all misunderstanding.

"I love you." Naruto kiss her cheek as she blushed.

Hand in hand, they walked toward their classroom.

-

**With Ino…**

'Follow you heart girl. Listen to your guy.' Inner chanted this over and over again to get Ino calmed.

"I'm bad at this. I er… I apologize for being so fierce yesterday. I was just… I just don't feel like going to the mall. As for the picture, it was all misunderstanding. That Temeri girl just force herself on me. I don't even have a thing for her I swear." Shikamaru signed.

"I know I know. And, I apologize for being so impulsive all the time. I'll learn to listen to other's opinion next time." Ino looked down.

"So, let's go to the mall after school?" Shikamaru asked.

"What ever you say, Shika-kun." Ino smiled.

Shikamaru smirked

-

**With Tenten…**

"En. Tenten, watashi… It was a misunderstanding. I heard a girl crying and went to look for the sound and found it was Misa. She saw me and immediately hugged me. That's all." Neji looked depressed.

'Look. Just like what Sakura said. It was some misunderstanding.' Inner said.

"Hn." Tenten replied to her inner.

"It was true!" Neji was getting nervous.

"I know." Smiled Tenten.

"So, shall I have the honor to send you back to class?" Neji smirked.

"Sure." Tenten pecked his cheek as they left the canteen.

-

**With Sakura…**

'Let's sneak away from here.' Thought Sakura.

She began running. She thought she might have lost him as she turned her head to the back and found Sasuke was chasing after her.

"Gosh." Said a panting Sakura.

She ran faster and faster as she started to get tired.

Running across the field.

Running in the gym.

Running on the pathway.

"Sasuke! Stop chasing after me!" Sakura yelled at him as she started running towards the classroom.

"Just stop avoiding me already. You should know those pictures are just misunderstanding." Sasuke pant.

Immediately when they arrived, Kakashi came in.

Sasuke was still sitting with Shikamaru while Sakura sits with Ino.

"You alright?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Answered Sakura.

"Good morning class, you can do whatever you wa-." Kakashi was interrupted by Sasuke as he dashed to carry the fainted Sakura.

"Is she alright?" Kakashi panicked.

"I'll send her to the sick bay." Sasuke said as he carried her in a bride style way.

'Come on. Tell him. Or he will never know the reason of them breaking up.' Inner pleaded.

'But, but I promised Sakura not to tell anyone.' Ino protested.

'You rather see your friend in pain?' Inner asked.

'…'

Ino whispered to Sasuke's ear "She has leukemia, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

He looked at her girlfriend.

'Leukemia?' Sasuke stood rooted to the ground.

"Sasuke. You alright?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded his head slowly walked towards the sick bay.

"Lay her here. She'll be fine after some rest. You may leave." Said the nurse after she checked on her.

"I'll stay here." Sasuke laid his girlfriend on the bed.

"You can't miss lesson." Protested the nurse.

"I'll Stay Here." Sasuke was getting annoyed.

The nurse left the room as Sasuke sat down at the chair beside Sakura's bed.

He held her hand and kisses it.

Then, he caresses her face. He stood up and peck on her forehead.

He held her hand tightly as he stared at her.

Sakura opened her eyes as she sits up.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at her hand that Sasuke was holding.

"Is that the reason why you wana break up with me?" Sakura turned to look at him.

"What reason?" Sakura act innocent.

"You are foolish you know Sakura?" Sasuke continued

"You know it already huh." Sakura signed

"You think I'll forget about you so easily and move on?" Sasuke held on to her hand tighter.

"Sasuke…" Sakura felt her eyes watery again.

"You made me fall in love with you and now, you want me to forget about you. You think it's fair?" Sasuke blurted.

"I don't care how long you are gona live, you are gona be with me everyday from now on whether you like it or not." Sasuke hugged her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she returned his embrace.

"I didn't know. I thought it will be better this way. You wouldn't be sad if I die." Sakura sniffed.

"I know. I don't blame you." Sasuke hugged her tighter.

"I'll never let you go." Sasuke promised.

"Aiishitelu." Sakura cried in his chest.

'This is all to short. She'll be leaving soon…' Sasuke signed as he thought of this.

"Er hum."

The couple turned to look at the nurse.

"You two can go back to your class now." Nurse said.

The couple left the sick bay hand in hand as they headed for the classroom.

"Oh. You are back. Are you feeling better Sakura?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Smiled Sakura as they approached their seat.

Ino walked up to Sakura.

"Komei. I'm the one who told him." Ino looked down.

"Diejobu. Maybe it's better this way." Sakura hugged her friend.

"Arigato." Sakura whispered to her ear.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Ino smiled as she went back to her boyfriend.

"Hey Sakura! You alright?" Gaara asked concern.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." Smiled Sakura.

"She'll be fine with me. Quit worrying." Said Sasuke.

Sakura punched Sasuke's arm lightly "Come on. He's nice. Don't be like this."

"Hn." Gaara glared at Sasuke.

-Glare-

-Glare-

-Glare-

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Sakura shouted.

"Ok. I'm off now you two." Gaara left.

"Hn."

"Come on Saske-kun. He's just worried about me. You don't have to treat him so fiercely and you don't have to be jealous. We are just good friends." Sakura frowned.

"Am not."

"Am."

"Am not."

"HMP!" Sakura was annoyed.

"Ok ok. Whatever. I am jealous. So what." Sasuke admitted as he turned away, tinge of pink could be seen on his cheek.

"You don't have to get jealous because I only love you, baka Saske-kun." Sakura smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke kissed her on the lips.

-

**I'm finally back people!**

**Just returned from Japan yesterday and I immediately went to update this story today ya know!**

**Hahas…**

**Hope you enjoy my story.**

****

**Please review can??**

**Thanks loads!!**

**DD**

**Muackz…**


	8. Chapter 8:Our promise made tonight

**Title: The Imperfect Me Loves You**

**Chapter 8:Our promise made tonight.**

**Disclaimer:I can never own Naruto. (**

**-**

"Hey Sakura! You free tomorrow?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Yeah. What's up?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, we are planning to go to the beach." Ino informed.

"Sure. What time are we meeting?" Sakura asked.

"The guys said that they will be going earlier, perhaps they have some surprise for us. So, we girls go together. How about meeting at my house at 11am?" Ino suggests.

"No problem. See you tomorrow then." Sakura said.

"Ja ne." replied Ino.

As soon as they ended their conversation, Sakura immediately pack her things for tomorrow.

Sakura was humming her favorite tune as she thought of fun things they would be doing tomorrow.

Just then, her mother knocked on her door and came in.

"Sakura dear, what are you packing those clothes for?" Her mother asked as she saw Sakura preparing her clothes.

"Yeah. I'm going with Ino and friends to the beach tomorrow. What's up mom?" Sakura queried.

"Oh. Your boyfriend Sasuke is on the phone right now." Her mother informed.

"Hey! Mom!" Sakura blushed as she immediately rushed down to the living room.

"Hello? Sasuke-kun? Why didn't you called my cell?" asked Sakura.

"You didn't on your phone that's why I called your home." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Ehx?? I just finish chatting with Ino with my hand phone. Guess it's out of battery." Sakura thought aloud.

"I see. I was wondering er... if you could I mean. My mom's somewhat…" Sasuke started stuttering.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura finds it weird because Uchiha don't stuttered.

"My mom wants to meet my girlfriend." Sasuke blurted.

Sakura blushed.

"She wants to meet me?" Sakura sounded astounded.

"Yeah. I told her I have a girlfriend and she immediately said that she wants to meet you now." Sasuke said

"NOW?!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura dear you alright?" Sakura mom came from the kitchen to see what's happening.

"I'm fine mom." Sakura assured her.

"I'll come fetch you now k? Just wear something simple." Sasuke said.

"That's too soon!" Sakura complained.

"Be ready in half an hour." Sasuke continued.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura protested.

"See ya!" Sasuke ended the call.

Sakura panicked.

She didn't know what to do.

"MOMMY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Sakura shouted.

"What's wrong honey? Can you please lower down your volume?" Her mother asked.

"Mom! Sasuke's mom wants to see me now. He'll be fetching me to his house. I have only half an hour to prepare. I don't know what to wear. What should I do when I see her? Mom. Help me!" Sakura blabbered.

"Sakura, relax!" Her mother calmed her down.

"You just have to wear something simple. Just like what you wear when you are on a date. When you meet Sasuke's mom, you just have to be polite." Her mom smile.

"My girl has grown up." Sakura's mother hugged her.

"Mummy! I have to go and prepare already. Sasuke's arriving soon." Sakura gave her mother a quick hug before rushing back to her room.

20 minutes later…

Sakura was tying her hair into a bun leaving a few strands of hair down.

She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a short shorts. Then, she ran down to the living room.

"Mom! Do you think I look fine wearing like that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You look fine and pretty in everything you wear." Her mother complimented.

"Ding… Dong…" Goes the door bell.

Sakura went to open the door.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

"You look pretty." Sasuke complimented as they stared at each other.

"Erhem, shouldn't you two get going now?" Her mother reminded them.

"Yeah. See you." Said Sakura as Sasuke bowed to her politely.

Then, both of them left the house.

**In the car…**

"I'm so nervous, Sasuke-kun. What if your mom doesn't like me?" Sakura sounded worried.

"You are just fine. Don't worry. She's nice." Sasuke reassured her.

When they reached Sasuke's mansion, Sakura was even more worried.

"Don't worry my blossom." Sasuke kissed her by the lips.

Sakura smiled at him nervously as they went to the living room.

"Hi, Mrs. Uchiha. I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura bowed and smiled at her sweetly.

"Hi Sakura-chan. Just call me Mikoto. Come on, sit down." Mikoto invited them to sit down.

"Hik. Mikoto-san." Sakura smiled nervously.

"Relax. Don't worry. I just want to see who's the girl who captured Sasuke's heart." Mikoto teased.

"Mom." Sasuke said as he saw his girlfriend blushed.

"Relax Sasuke-kun. I was just joking. You wouldn't mind right, Sakura-chan." Mikoto smiled.

"Nope. Don't mind at all." Sakura continued smiling.

They continued chatting,

&

chatting,

&

chatting…

Time flies as their chatting ends.

"I'll see you soon Sakura-chan. Nice chatting with you today." Mikoto stood up.

"Yeah, same here." Sakura bowed once more.

"Sakura-chan, if Sasuke-kun ever dares to bully you, tell me, I'll bully him back ok?" Mikoto winked.

"Mom!" Sasuke frowned.

"Don't worry Mikoto-san. Sasuke-kun won't. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled.

"Hn. It's getting late; I'll send her home now mom." Sasuke said, walking out of the living room.

"Ok. See ya Sakura-chan." Mikoto hugged her.

Sakura was shocked but returned her hug.

"I'll go now." Sakura bowed again as she ran to catch up with Sasuke.

**Back in the car…**

"Phew. It's finally over." Sakura heaved a sign of relive.

"Hn." Agreed Sasuke.

"Your mom's friendlier than I thought." Sakura said cheerily.

"Told ya not to worry so much." Sasuke replied.

"I was kinda shocked when she hugged me." Sakura said.

"She likes you, that's why." Sasuke smirked.

"Really?" Sakura sounded happy.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled

"Demo, she doesn't know that, I have leukemia." Sakura looked down.

Sasuke stopped his car as they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Sakura, don't worry. Everything will turn out right." Sasuke promised.

"I'll die soon. You su-" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke's kiss.

"Hn. I promise never to leave you." Sasuke hugged her.

Sakura nodded her head as she hugged her boyfriend back.

"Aiishitelu." Sakura whispered to his ear.

-

**The next morning, with the boys…**

The four heartthrobs were on their way to the beach in Sasuke's car.

"It's been a while since we all hang out together." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah. We were busy lately with our girls." Naruto added.

"Hn." Sasuke continued driving.

"Hn.Yeah." Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"HEY! HEY! TEME! WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed.

He jammed on his brake but it was too late.

Screeching sound could be heard as the car skidded for a few meters before crashing with another truck.

-

**With Sakura…**

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice quivered as tears rolled down her rosy cheek..

She held his hand tightly. She was afraid that she would lose him. She heard the doctor saying that his boyfriend may not wake up. Even if he does, he'll have part of his memory loss.

"Sasuke-kun, you just have to wake up. I don't demand anything from you. As long as you wake up, even if you forget about me, I…" Sakura whispered.

She looked at his pale face with bandages all around his head. He was sleeping so soundly.

-

**With Tenten…**

"Neji-kun. Hey. Wake up. Come on! Don't just lay there, please…" Tenten's sobs turned to cries.

"I… Neji-kun. Wake up. Neji…" Tenten looked at his face. Tears started dripping on her face to his. She hugged him and cries.

'Where am I?' Neji asked

'Your unconscious dude.' Inner answered.

'Who's crying? Tenten?' Neji slowly opened his eyes to see his poor girl crying. He examined her. Her buns were put into ponytail and she was wearing a short. He smiled.

Neji slowly lifted up his hand as he touched the girl's hand. Tenten jerked up.

"Neji-kun?!" Tenten stared at him tears still rolling down her cheek.

She hugged him tightly, afraid to loose him once more. Tenten slowly lifted up her head to face Neji.

"I thought you aren't gona wake up." She stuttered as she continued crying.

Neji smiled at her girl weakly. He wiped her tears away.

"Silly girl." Neji smirked.

"Neji-kun." Tenten was still sobbing.

"Tenten. Now, stop crying. Your eyes looks puffy." Neji pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Neji kissed her forehead.

"Aiishitelu." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled "Aiishitelu."

The girl eventually fell asleep in his chest. His chest, so warm, so broad. She felt so secured in his arm. She loved him more than anything else.

Neji smiled as he heard her small even breath.

'I'll never leave you.' Neji thought.

-

**With Ino… **

"Ne…ne. Shika-kun. If you continue sleeping, I'll get angry. Wake up already!!!" Ino hold back her tears.

"You know. I didn't think I love you that much." She paused.

"I thought I don't love an lazy ass like you." She continued.

"But, each time when I was about to loose you, I was heartbroken." Ino felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I think…No…Shika-kun. Watashiwa taiisuki Shika-kun. No, Aiishitelu." She ran out of his room as she continued crying.

Ino hugged herself as she sat on the hospital floor.

"Stupid girl." Shikamaru struggled to get up as he groped around and limp out of the room.

'You and your stupid idea. Shouldn't have listen to you.' Shikamaru shook his head.

'What the? If you just woke up, you wouldn't see how much your girl loves you.' Inner protested.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru signed.

Ino turned as she heard the door opening.

Shikamaru stood there to find his girl crying, crying for him.

"Ino…" Shikamaru smiled. Ino stared at him.

"Shika-kun?" Shikamaru was trying to sit down beside her, but instead he fell down.

Ino held him and put his arm over her shoulder as she helped him to his room.

"Baka. You injured your leg, you shouldn't move about too much." Ino reprimanded him as she gently put him on the bed.

"Cause I don't wana see my girl out the crying." Ino smiled as he wipe her tears and pulled her to him. Ino hugged him.

"Aiishitelu."

"Aiishitelu."

-

**With Hinata…**

"Naruto-kun." Hinata tried to smile for him but found herself crying even more.

'I'll be a good girl staying by your side.' Hinata thought.

"Where… Where am I?" Naruto slowly open his eyes.

Hinata stared at him and hugged him.

"Hinata-chan?" He tried to push her away as he was wondering why she was crying and what had actually happened.

The car accident begins flooding into his mind.

"Hina-chan. Diejobu." Naruto hugged her.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata continued sobbing. He hugged her as he closed his eyes.

The car accident flashes across his mind again. Naruto shivered.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just, the car accident. Is Sasuke alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. Sakura's with him. I hope he's alright too. He seemed pretty serious among you guys." Hinata sounded worry.

"I wana go see him." Naruto told Hinata.

"Demo, yo-" Hinata was interrupted.

"Hina-chan… Please, I wana see if he has woken up yet. Please…" Naruto begged.

"He… It was all my fault." Naruto started blaming himself.

"Let's go." Hinata held him to Sasuke's room.

**In the room…**

"SASUKE!" Naruto pushed the door opened and limb towards him with the help of his girlfriend.

"Naruto." Shikamaru looked at him.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked.

"He may not wake up. Even if he does, he might have memory loss." Neji signed.

He clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Sakura, you alright?" Hinata stuttered, seeing the broken form of her best friend.

"Sakura-chan, Komei." Naruto suddenly said.

The gang turned to him.

"I was sitting at the front row with Sasuke. He was driving when a car sped across. He immediately stepped on the brake, but it was too late. I panicked and I turned the driving… Sakura-chan, it was my entire fault. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." Naruto looked sad.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata frowned.

"It's ok, Naruto." Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto looked at her.

"I know he'll wake up. He promised that he will be with me till I die. He'll wake up no matter what." Sakura turned her view to Sasuke.

"Since he promised you, he'll definitely fulfill it." Shikamaru said.

"Hn. He's an Uchiha." Neji added.

"Yeah. We'll wait for him with you." Ino smiled as she continued holding Shikamaru.

"That's what are friends for." Tenten hugged her.

"Yeah, don't give up, Sakura." Hinata supported.

Sakura returned the hug.

"Thanks guys. Thank you." Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura, we'll help the guys back to the room. They need some rest too. We'll be back." Ino said as she helped Shikamaru back to her room.

"Yeah. I'll leave for now." Tenten smiled as she went back with Neji to his room.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded his head.

"We'll go now too." Hinata walked Naruto back to his room.

"Naruto. Don't worry. He'll wake up." Sakura assured him again.

"Thank you. Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

-

_Preview…_

"_Sasuke-kun!" Tears began rolling down her rosy cheek as she hugged him._

"…"

"_You've finally woke up! I've been waiting for you." Sakura continued._

"…"

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to look at him as he pulled her away from him._

"_We shouldn't be like this. What if Karin saw us? Where's she?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was shocked._

_End of preview…_

XxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hello peeps !!**

**Hope you guys like/enjoy my story ..**

**Thanks you guys for supporting and please do the reviews !!**

**I'm sorry for the super late update. Hehe …**

**I promise I'll update sooner if you review !! x)**

**Hehe .. I don't think I'm asking for too much .. xP**

**Please Please Please,**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!**

**Thank you !! )**


	9. Chapter 9:Memory loss

**Title: The Imperfect Me Loves You**

**Chapter9: Memory loss**

**Disclaimer:Naruto's not mine. (**

**-**

**Recap…**

"_Sakura, we'll help the guys back to the room. They need some rest too. We'll be back." Ino said as she helped Shikamaru back to her room._

"_Yeah. I'll leave for now." Tenten smiled as she went back with Neji to his room._

"_Naruto-kun." Hinata asked._

_Naruto nodded his head._

"_We'll go now too." Hinata walked Naruto back to his room._

"_Naruto. Don't worry. He'll wake up." Sakura assured him again._

"_Thank you. Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled._

**End of Recap…**

-

(It has been a week since the accident)

"Hey guys. Look at Sakura-chan, she's been like that ever since the accident." Ino signed as she looked at her in the hospital room.

"Hn." Neji nodded.

"I hope she'll be alright." Tenten looked at her friend.

"Don't worry. Sasuke will wake up." Shikamaru assured them all.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled weakly.

Naruto had been quiet after accident. Even after Sakura assured him he will be alright, he still thinks that the accident was his entire fault.

"It's getting late, we should go." Neji said.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed.

"Sakura-chan, we'll leave first." Hinata smiled at her friend.

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded.

"Forehead. Don't leave too late k?" Ino smiled.

"Call us when u reached home." Tenten gave her a hug as they leave the room.

Sakura started sobbing after they leave the room.

"Sasuke-kun! Wake up now! I'm angry!" She wailed like a lost child as she sat down and hugged herself.

"Sasuke-kun… Please… Why aren't you waking up?" Sakura wiped her tears but they continued rolling down non-stop as she walked towards Sasuke.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sakura started shaking him.

"Wake up! I don't care how you feel. I want you to wake up now." Sakura shouted.

The gang was just outside the door as they heard everything.

"Sakura…" Ino felt her tears rolling down.

Shikamaru only held her tighter to comfort her.

"She isn't like these. She was always strong." Ino was choked with tears.

Tenten walked away. She didn't want to see or hear anything more about her friend.

"Tenten." Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back as she was turning around the corner.

Tenten looked down. Neji cupped her cheeks, making her to look up. He was shocked.

She was crying. He wiped away her tears and kissed her on the lips.

"Neji…" Tenten cried in his chest.

"I know. I know everything. Don't worry." Neji hugged her.

"I'll always be there for you." Neji kissed her forehead.

Tenten nodded her head.

"It was all my fault. I should be the one lying down there." Naruto clenched fist hit the wall.

"Ne Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun won't be happy either if you are the one lying down there." Hinata said.

"But... It was me who caused Sakura to be. It was me! You don't understand anything at all! You…" Naruto's voice trailed as he saw his girlfriend at the verge of crying.

"Naruto-kun… All of us are worried about both of them. It's not only you. Stop being selfish and think of others too." Hinata turned her back on Naruto.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto stood there, regretting to shout at his girlfriend.

"You don't understand me too." Hinata walked away.

"Komeine Hinata-chan!" Naruto held her wrist and pulled her, causing her to turn around.

Naruto was shock. Hinata has never cried, except for some stuttering of course.

"I… Hinata-chan. Sorry. I didn't shout to you on purpose. I… I just… I'm still worried about them. I didn't thought of the others. You are right, I was selfish." Naruto looked down.

"And… You may be right. I may not understand you." Naruto looked away.

Hinata held both of his hand.

"Komeine. I was angry. I didn't mean what I said." Hinata held his hands tighter.

Naruto hugged her.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have neglected you." Naruto apologized.

Hinata smiled.

-

**Time skip: Next day in school…**

"Hey. When's Sasuke-kun coming back?" a fan girl asked Sakura.

Sakura just walked away.

"WHAT THE! HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" the fan girl yelled at her and slapped her.

Sakura just stared at her and walked away.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the fan girl was about to punch her but was stopped by a strong hand.

"Stop it now." Gaara glared at the fan girl.

"Gaara-kun. Demo." The fan girl was tying to find her excuse.

"If I know anyone who tried to hut Sakura, I'll make her pay." Gaara's tone was dangerous.

The fan girl immediately ran away crying.

"Sakura, you alright?" Gaara asked concerned.

"Hn. Think so." Sakura smiled weakly.

Gaara touched her cheek.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Gaara hugged her.

"Ga-Gaara-kun." Sakura was shocked that her good friend hugged her.

"I… Gaara-kun… I… I love Sasuke." Sakura pushed him away.

"I know, I don't mind. Just let me be with you when you are down." Gaara looked at him.

"Demo… You'll get hurt." Sakura looked away.

"Isn't that what are friends for?" Gaara smiled at her.

"But… I don't want my good friend to get hurt." Sakura said, still looking down.

"I'm not asking for anything but being by your side when you're sad. That's all I ask for." Gaara said.

Sakura looked up.

"Thank you." Sakura hugged him.

Gaara smiled as they walked to the classroom for their classes.

-

**Time skip: In hospital (Sakura, Gaara and Sakura) …**

"Sakura, I'm going to the gents." Gaara said as he left her alone with Sakura.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. His pale face. He was still sleeping so soundly. He never waked up. He just continued sleeping.

She wants him to wake up now. She's tired of waiting for him. She wants to wake up right now. She doesn't want to be alone. Without him, her life was miserable.

He opened his eyes, for the first time after the accident.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tears began rolling down her rosy cheek as she hugged him.

"…"

"You've finally woke up! I've been waiting for you." Sakura continued.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to look at him as he pulled her away from him.

"We shouldn't be like this. What if Karin saw us? Where's she?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was shocked.

"Where's Karin?" Sasuke asked again.

"Sasuke-kun. Stop joking around." Sakura tried to smile but only to find more tears rolling down.

"I'm not joking." There's a note of finality in his voice.

"Karin is my girlfriend and you are my childhood friends. It's that simple." Sasuke stated.

"Childhood friend?" Sakura repeated.

'He lost his memory. The doctor mentioned.' Inner reminded.

'Childhood friend.' Sakura repeated.

'Just play along I supposed? He won't believe that you are his girlfriend. You know him.' Inner suggested.

'Childhood friend.' Sakura repeated for the third time.

"Sakura?" Sasuke broke her thought.

"Oh. She just went home. You know, she's tired from staying here all day. She needs some rest too." Sakura wiped her tears.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Sasuke questioned.

"About a week. Now that you've woke up, I'll inform everyone. I'm sure Karin will be coming in the evening." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, without any emotion on his face.

"No problem, I'm your friend after all. Childhood friend." Sakura murmured the last part.

"What did you say?" Sasuke queried.

"Nothing. I'm going now. See ya." Sakura ran out immediately.

She felt like crying. She's broken. She needs a shoulder to lie on.

"Sakura..." Gaara has heard everything.

Sakura immediately cried in his chest.

Gaara hugged her tightly.

"He forgets me. He forgotten me! He promised to be with me for the days I've left to live. He promised to be with me every day. He promised me. He has forgotten all of our promise, all our times together. I…" Sakura cried like a lost child. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hush… It's ok… I'll be there for you. Hush… Don't cry anymore." Gaara comforted her.

"He forgotten, he forgotten our love." Sakura continued crying.

"Sakura…" Gaara hugged her tighter.

It hurt to see her in this manner. The once cheerful Sakura was not cheerful anymore.

"He'll remember some day. He promised, so he will." Gaara assured.

Sakura looked at him for once.

"Stop crying already. Your eye's all puffy." Gaara wiped away her tears.

Sakura nodded her head.

"So, what you are going to do now?" Gaara asked.

"I'll call the gang. Gaara-kun, please help me call Karin to meet us at the hospital café." Sakura said.

-

**Time skip: Hospital canteen…**

"Guys, Sasuke has woke up…" Sakura announced.

"That's great!" Ino cheered.

"Ino." Shikamaru frowned as Ino looked at Sakura.

"He has lost his memory." Sakura paused.

"He only remembers Karin." Sakura continued.

"Karin?" The gang said in unison.

"Me? OMG! Told ya Sasuke loves me from the bottom of his heart." Karin said proudly.

"I don't want you guys to tell him anything about my relationship with him except for friends." Sakura said.

"Why forehead?" Ino asked.

"Because she finally knows who Sasuke loves." Karin smile.

"Shut up." Tenten snapped.

"Is it because of your illness?" Shikamaru whispered the last part.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Because of what? I didn't catch you." Karin asked.

"YOU SHOUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

Karin gulped.

"Karin, please visit Sasuke-kun later. He's waiting for you." Sakura turned to her.

Karin immediately went to look for Sasuke.

"Guys. Please, promise me not to tell him. I'm going to die anyway. Its better he doesn't remember." Sakura looked down.

"Die?" Gaara looked confused.

"She… She has leukemia." Hinata looked sad.

"I'm going home now. I'm tired." Sakura stood up and left the gang.

"Hn." Neji signed.

"Fetch her home Gaara." Shikamaru said.

Gaara nodded her head as he went to chase after her. He was still suffering from the shock.

"Ne Gaara. You know, you don't have to send me home. I'm fine by myself." Sakura smiled slightly.

"I'm just worried. You shouldn't hold back your tears anymore." Gaara said.

"I'm fine. Really. I hope it would be this way. So that Sasuke wouldn't be sad if I die." Sakura looked up in the sky.

"You are too kind." Gaara signed.

"Is that a compliment?" Sakura joked.

"I'm home, thank you for fetching me." Sakura smiled.

"Bye." Gaara turned and walked home.

'I hope she's alright.' Gaara thought back of her crying in his arm.

'She isn't alright at all. She wanted to be with Uchiha.' Inner said.

'I thought you are gone.'

'I was just waking a nap.'

'Whatever.'

'She's such a poor girl.'

'Hn'

'Her boyfriend suffers memory loss and she ends up having to face 'leukemia' by herself.'

'Hn.'

'Things were hard on her.'

'Hn. I'll protect her.'

'Even if she doesn't return your feelings?'

'…'

'Stop that. She will never like you since she has already fall for the Uchiha.'

'It doesn't matter. I'll be by her side.'

'…'

-

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Karin shouted once he saw Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke just said.

"Stop shouting Karin. My ear hurts." Ino covered her ears.

Just then Mikoto walked in.

"Sasuke-kun! My son! You've finally woke up!" She hugged him.

Mikoto came to hospital as soon as possible. She had just arrived from the United State. She was there to sign a contract with another famous company there along with Itachi. Fugaku was still in Germany to attend to another important business.

"Where's Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

"And why is she doing here?" Mikoto pointed at Karin.

"I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. Sakura has something on so she left first." Karin said.

"Huh? You? Sasuke's girlfriend?" Mikoto looked confused.

Itachi was aware of the situation as Naruto had informed him.

"I believe Sasuke needs rest and you too. Let's go and we'll visit him tomorrow." Itachi said coolly, hands still tucked in his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sasuke-kun." Mikoto pecked on his forehead and left the room with Itachi.

Itachi winked at the gang.

"Phew. That was closed." Shikamaru signed.

The gang agreed.

'What are they talking about?' Sasuke was confused.

'It seems that they are hiding something from you and is about Sakura.' Inner said, analyzing everything that had happened.

'Hn.'

'First, was Sakura. She began hugging and crying after you woke up. She kept repeating 'Childhood friend'. She wasn't like that before. Next, was your mom. She was looking for Sakura. It's like she's expecting her to be here instead of Karin, your current girlfriend.'

'Hn.'

'Then, was Shikamaru. He said "Phew. That was close." They seem to be hiding something from us.'

'Hn. It was obvious.'

'Let's just see what they're up to.'

'Hn. They forgot that I'm an Uchiha.'

-

_Preview of next chapter…_

_Sasuke turned around to see Sakura hugging in Gaara's arm._

'_Why do I feel a tinge of anger?' Sasuke thought._

'_It's not anger, its jealousy.' Inner said._

'_I should be congratulating her. She's my friend.'_

'_Your friend? You sure you don't feel anything?'_

'…'

_End of preview…_

-

**Yoyo! Hope you enjoyed my story.**

**I thank those who reviewed last chapter. ;)**

**I really appreciated it.**

**I hope to receive 5 reviews this chapter. x)**

**I didn't ask for too much did I?**

**It wouldn't waste much of your time to review.**

**So, don't be shy and just click on the review button and Tada!**

**You review I update! **

**It's fair right?!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! ******

**Arigato! **


	10. Chapter 10:The unknown truth

**Title: The Imperfect Me Loves You**

**Chapter 10: The unknown truth**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto… T.T**

**-**

**WhyDoYouhurtme : Sorry for the late update! xP**

**Laliz : I damn it hate Karin too! High five! Sorry for the late update! xP**

**VWaterily : Sorry for the late update! xP I'm glad you like my story! xD**

**101percent sxs & turturlish) : I'm glad you like my story! xD Sorry for the late update! xP I'm on my way for my next story! xD**

**WooHooDork : Sorry! I've just changed it. How careless am I. xP Thanks for the remainder anyways. xD**

**Ok. Now let's carry on with the story…**

**-**

**Recap…**

_Then, was Shikamaru. He said "Phew. That was close." _

'_They seem to be hiding something from us.'_

'_Hn. It was obvious.'_

'_Let's just see what they're up to.'_

'_Hn. They forgot that I'm an Uchiha.'_

**End of recap…**

-

"Hey. Sasuke-kun is back!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-sama! I missed you."

"Hey, wait! Sasuke-kun! You are with Karin?"

"Where's that pink hair freak?"

Sasuke turned to look at his fan girls.

"What pink hair freak?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"That Haruno Sakura. Weren't you guys in relat-" The fan girl was interrupted by Karin.

"Sasuke-kun. They are too nosy. Let's get out of here." Karin dragged Sasuke out of the crowd.

'What is she trying to say?' Sasuke wondered.

'Relationship?' Inner said.

'Hn. That's not possible.' Sasuke frowned.

'Whatever.' Inner said, walking away.

"TEME! HOW ARE YOU?" Naruto dashed to his friend and hugged him, or rather tying to suffocate him.

"Oii. He can't breath." Said Neji.

"Hehe. Komei. How are you?" Naruto asked again.

"Hn." Sasuke said, rubbing his neck.

"Where's Sakura? Have you guys seen her?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. She usually would be here by now." Ino said, looking around.

"Troublesome. Who knows?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Ano. I think I saw her." Hinata stammered.

"EHX? WHERE IS SHE HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE TOO LOUD!" Ino yelled in his ears.

"Komei Komei." Naruto said, covering his ears.

"Ehx. I saw Gaara walking to the classroom with her." Hinata said.

'What is Gaara doing with Sakura.' Sasuke frowned.

'Thought you don't care about her?' Inner teased.

'Shut up. She's my friend.' Sasuke protested.

'Hik hik. Whatever. Maybe they are a couple?' Inner guessed randomly.

'Get out.' Sasuke's tone was dangerous.

-Gulped-

Inner dashed out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin looked at him.

"TEME!" Naruto shook him.

"WHAT?" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto gulped.

"You are spacing out." Shikamaru said.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged Karin off and tucked his hand in his pocket walking towards the classroom.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin pouted.

Sasuke glared at her making Karin shut up.

"Let's go." Ino said, following him.

'What the hell am I angry about?' Sasuke thought.

'You are jealous.' Inner concluded.

'Am not.' Sasuke protested.

Sasuke stepped into the classroom as he searched for Sakura.

Sasuke frowned.

She was chatting with the red hair dude. Not only that and that red hair dude was sitting at his place.

Sasuke walked forward.

"Hey. This is my place." Sasuke said.

"From now on, I'll be sitting with her. You'll go sit somewhere with your girlfriend." Gaara stood up.

"Hn."

"I've been sitting here ever since you are gone."

"So? What makes it your place."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Sakura stammered.

"Shut up, you are annoying." Sasuke said, annoyed, thinking it was Karin.

Sakura stared at him.

"Right. I'm annoying." Sakura said, fighting back her tears which are threatening to fall anytime.

She dashed out of the classroom.

"Sakura." Gaara said as they both watch her leave.

"Uchiha." Gaara glared at him.

"Hn." Sasuke glared back.

Gaara went to chase after Sakura. The gang was just walking into the classroom when Sakura and Gaara went out of the classroom.

"What happen?" asked Ino.

The gang turned their gazed to Sasuke.

"What." Sasuke said, looking annoyed.

Tenten walked towards him.

"Tenten." Neji stepped a step forward.

"I promise to kill you next time when you hurt Sakura. You BAKA!" Tenten glared at him then walked towards her place.

Neji sat beside Tenten.

"She'll be alright. Gaara's with her." Neji consoled.

"What's their relationship?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Friends. Perhaps BGR?" Hinata said, walking towards her place with Naruto beside her.

"Yeah. At least Gaara wouldn't scold her annoying." Naruto added.

"I'm going to find her." Ino was about to run out of the classroom when Shikamaru stopped her.

"She has Gaara. He'll now what to do." Shikamaru assured her.

Ino thought for a while and nodded her head.

Sasuke stood up, heading for the classroom door.

"Sasuke. Don't look for her. You'll only hurt her." Tenten looked away.

"Hn." Sasuke said, continuing walking towards the door.

-

"Sakura." Gaara held her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

Sakura hesitantly returned the hug.

"I don't know what to do. I can't look at him." Sakura said as her eyes blurred with tears again.

"I thought I could forget him. He…" Sakura was choked in tears.

"I really love him. I'll do anything and everything for him. I really would." Sakura sobbed.

"I promise not to interrupt his life anymore, but… I broke the promise." Sakura cried harder.

"Sometimes, Sakura" Gaara said. "Promises are meant to be broken, but some are meant to be fulfilled. I'll fulfill my promise to you. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happen, even if you don't return my feelings." Gaara said, whispering the last part.

Something within her snapped as the words registered.

"Gaara…" Sakura hugged him tighter.

"I'll always be there for you." Gaara assured her as he stoked her soft hair.

'That guy hurt you so much, yet you still love him.' Gaara closed his eyes and signed.

"Thank you." Sakura thanked him as she lay in his broad chest for some time.

'I'm so tired. I didn't know that loving someone could be so tiring.' Sakura thought.

Sasuke was searching for Sakura.

'Why do we need to find Sakura?' Inner asked.

'To apologize of course.' Sasuke answered bluntly.

'For what?' Inner questioned.

'For…' Sasuke stopped and wondered.

'For what? Why am I searching for her? What the hell is wrong with me?' Sasuke thought.

Just then, he heard some sobbing sound and followed the direction of the sound.

The sound was getting louder and louder.

Sasuke turned to see Sakura hugging in Gaara's arm.

'Why do I feel a tinge of anger?' Sasuke thought.

'It's not anger, its jealousy.' Inner said.

'I should be congratulating her. She's my friend.'

'Your friend? You sure you don't feel anything?'

'…'

'You like her.'

'No, I don't.'

'Oh really. It will be too late if Gaara won Sakura's heart over yours.'

'So?'

'You'll regret.'

'Hn.'

Sasuke turned around and left.

'What happened to me after the accident? Why do I have feelings for Sakura? Has something happened between me and Sakura before the accident? Why are the others trying to hide something from me?' Sasuke asked himself again and again.

-

**Lunch…**

Sasuke was sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree.

'Why does this place… Why is this so familiar?' Sasuke wondered.

"Cherry blossom." Sasuke whispered, as he laid down and look at the tree.

"Why do I always come here?" Sakura shook her head.

"Brings back old memories." Sakura smiled a little as she thought of the days she's been with Sasuke.

Sakura slowly walked towards the tree.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stood there, staring at him.

"Finish staring?" Sasuke sit up.

"Ah. Komei. Didn't mean to stare. Ja ne." Sakura turned around hurriedly.

"Hey. Wait. Why do you always avoid me?" Sasuke asked as Sakura stopped.

"We aren't like that before the accident." Sasuke stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"Why does everyone seems like hiding something from me?" Sasuke continued approaching Sakura.

Sakura was holding her tears by then.

"I know you would tell me about it. Right?" Sasuke stopped behind her.

"I…" Her voice trailed.

"It's about us right?" Sasuke asked.

"It's better if you don't know or don't remember." Sakura said, walking away as a teardrop rolled down her pale cheek.

"We were… together once right?" Sakura immediately stopped walking.

"We were childhood friends." Sakura answered as she started walking again.

Sasuke held her wrist and pull her back to a hug.

Sakura pushed him.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura slapped him, leaving red palm print on his cheek instantly.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek.

"We were in relationship. You're right! We were once together! But it was all the past! You've forgotten everything!" Sakura started as tears began rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"We… You promised that you will be with me till I'm gone. You promised you would protect me. Demo, you broke our promise. Perhaps he's right, promises are meant to broken." Sakura's sob turns into cries.

"Now you've know everything, you should stop pestering me! It damn it hurts!" Sakura yelled at him as she ran away, hands at her chest.

"We were… Together?" Sasuke tries to recall.

"My head hurts. Damn it Sakura." Sasuke walked towards the canteen.

'Haruno Sakura. You just love to run away don't you?' Inner reprimanded.

'Is running away the only way you could do? Why don't you just face Sasuke? You couldn't accomplish anything but to run away. That's why you've got hurt more and more. That's why the wound in your heart doesn't heal.' Inner signed.

-

**Canteen…**

"Hey." Sasuke approached to the gang.

"Teme you're here!" Naruto yelled.

"I need you guys to tell me what exactly is going on. Sakura said we were in a relationship before the accident. What exactly is going on? Stop hiding from me already." Sasuke busted.

"You… make her tell you?" Ino asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"You guys were once the happy couple who made everyone envy. You make Sakura smile. You made her everyday life happy. You were the sun in Sakura. You doted on Sakura and would protect her. But that was way before the accident." Tenten started.

"Tenten…" Neji put his hand over her shoulder.

"You always make sure no one hurts her. But in the end, you are the one who hurts her most." Tenten looked down, trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"You… She cried for you everyday after the accident. She was worried for you. She's afraid that you would never wake up. She visits you everyday after school, she even stopped going to the doctor after the accident." Tenten paused.

"Doctor?" Sasuke queried.

"She's got leukemia Sasuke." Hinata told him.

"She'll leave us soon." Ino looked away.

"Ugh." Sasuke's head began throbbing in pain. He held his head.

"Teme you alright?" Naruto worried.

"Don't think too much. It takes time to recover your memory." Shikamaru said.

Memories of Sakura came flashing in his mind one by one.

"Ugh!" Sasuke looked terribly in pain.

Then, darkness took over him. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He saw something pink flashes across his mind and he slowly closed his eyes, allowing darkness to take over him. "Sakura…"

-

**Here! I finally finished chapter 10!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Sorry for not being able to update sooner. xP**

**Alright, please leave a review kayys …**

**Hehes ..**

**Ja ne !! xD**


	11. Chapter 11:Disastrous

**Title: **The Imperfect Me Loves You

**Chapter 11: **Disastrous

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto… T.T

* * *

**Sorry for the long update!**

**I've finished my two-shot story :Promised.**

**And I have just written a new story called : Love Me Not.**

**Please go read and review too!**

**Ok let's get on with the story!**

**Oh, before that, here's the review replies!**

* * *

**Joey's-mine:** Lol! Hinata kays! Um, maybe everyone has a inner. So do me! Hahas. Glad you like my story! xD

**Animeluver7:** Lols! I'm not planning to end this story yet. Not yet. Maybe soon. xP Glad you like my story! xD

**Fanfans:** Yeah. So sorry for the late update!

**Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish:** Glad you like this story! I've updated chapter 11! Enjoy! xD

**Sakurasaskeromancelover:** I've updated chapter 11! Enjoy! xD

**VWaterlily:** Sakura's emo right, cause she really loves Sasuke. xP Glad you like my story! xD

**Turturlish:** Yepp! He somehow gona recalled. Read and you'll find out! xD

**101percent sxs:** Sorry for the late update! Enjoy! xD

* * *

_**Recap…**_

_Memories of Sakura came flashing in his mind one by one._

"_Ugh!" Sasuke looked terribly in pain._

_Then, darkness took over him. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice calling out to him._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_He saw something pink flashes across his mind and he slowly closed his eyes, allowing darkness to take over him. "Sakura…"_

_**End of recap…**_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision.

He looked around; he must be in the sick bay.

He slowly sits up.

His head still hurts a little, but it was better from before.

"Uchiha Sasuke. So, you're awake. Do you want to go home or you may want to sleep a while longer, considered that you've just recovered from the car accident." Shizune came in.

"Hn. I'll be fine." He said, suddenly, recalling something pink flashes across him before he fainted in the canteen.

"Sakura." Shizune turned from her paperwork to Sasuke, looking confused.

"Sakura? You want to find her? She said she would be coming over after school's lesson." Sasuke nodded his head as he lies down again.

Sasuke was getting flash backs from the past every now and then.

'Sakura's on my every flashback. But…' He thought.

He has remembered almost all their past memories.

That's great!

But…

But he couldn't get back the feeling for Sakura.

He couldn't remember his love for her.

**After school…**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake." He knew this voice. He turned to face her.

He slowly sits up.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked concern.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not looking at her.

"I heard that Tenten has told you everything neh?" Sakura said calmly.

She isn't going to run away this time.

She is going to face him.

No matter what the conclusion may be, she's going to face it.

She doesn't want any regrets.

Silence filled the room.

"Sasuke." "Sakura"

Both of them said together as Sasuke turned to look at her.

They laughed.

"You say first." Sakura decided.

"I somehow remembered our past." Sasuke started.

Sakura smiled a little.

She was happy.

At least he remembered they were once together.

"But, I can't seem to find that feeling back." Sasuke continued.

Sakura looked away.

She was fighting back tears that were choking her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized. "But, in my flash backs, I saw you. You were smiling. You were so happy then."

"You make me happy. Just by looking at you, knowing that you are fine, I'm contented. It's enough Sasuke. You don't have to apologize." Sakura looked up, water still in her eyes.

'Sasuke, I'm contented. It's enough. I'm happy. It's alright if you don't love me anymore.' Sakura thought to herself as she found her courage to look at him in the eye.

Sasuke stared into her emerald orbs.

He was trying to search for that feeling.

It was futile.

He couldn't find it anywhere.

"Sasuke. Stop looking at me like that. It's kinda awkward." Sakura looked away.

"Sorry." Sasuke looked away.

Another pregnant silence filled the room again.

"What about your illness?" Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"You mean leukemia?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded his head slightly.

"I'll see about that. Who knows? Maybe miracles do happen. Maybe I'll die soon." Sakura said bravely.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized again.

"Stop apologizing Uchiha. It's not like your fault that I have leukemia." Sakura punched his shoulder lightly.

Sasuke smirked a little.

"You'll not die. Not when I'm with you." Sasuke closed his eye.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stared at him, eyes began watering again.

'What's he talking about? He can't remember his feelings for me so why did he just?' Sakura was confused.

"I mean as a friend. As your ex-boyfriend maybe." Sasuke clarified.

Sakura nodded her head and looked away.

'I thought so.' Sakura signed.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled a little at him.

"So, we're friends?" Sasuke asked.

"You bet." Sakura smiled and punched his shoulder lightly again.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

Silence filled the room again.

But it was a comfortable one.

"I've got to go now Sasuke. See you tomorrow!" Sakura smiled and waved at him.

"See you." Sasuke smiled a little, looking at her back as she leaved the room.

'I hope she'll be alright. I don't want to hurt her.' Sasuke signed as he stood up.

"Shizune, I'm leaving." Sasuke said, not waiting for her reply and left the room.

**With Sakura…**

Sakura was walking alone, towards the school's gate.

She smiled at herself.

She didn't cry.

She didn't run away from him again.

She faced him bravely.

She was proud of herself.

"Sakura!" Gaara waved as he ran forward.

"Hi Gaara-kun. What's up?" Sakura greeted.

"What's with the smile? You and Sasuke talked through everything?" Gaara asked concerned.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah. We're friends again."

"That's good. At least I don't get to see you cry again." Gaara teased.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura smiled a little as she punched his shoulder lightly.

"Your smile is back." Gaara said, looking at her, smiling.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

Sakura hugged him.

"Thank you Gaara-kun. For being with me all this while. For standing by my side. For caring for me. For everything." Sakura thanked him.

Gaara was astounded as he blushed a little.

He felt happy.

Contented.

Although Sakura could never like him.

But this hugs worth while.

It's enough.

Sakura ended the hug.

"Got to go! See you tomorrow!" Sakura smiled and waved.

"See you. Gaara smiled.

**With Sasuke…**

Sasuke was approaching the school's gate when he saw them hugging.

It was that Sabaku guy.

He's always with Sakura.

He always cares for her.

He'll be by her side whenever she needs him.

Seeing them hug, Sasuke felt his anger rising,

'Why am I so angry? For what? I should be happy that someone like him is always by Sakura's side.' He thought.

'**You sure you can't find that feeling. You sure it is lost?'**

'Hn.'

'**If you say so. You'll loose her. Believe me. To him.**'

'Sabaku guy? Hn.'

'**What ever. You'll regret then and it will be your problem. Not mine.'**

'Shut up.'

'**Whatever.'**

* * *

**With Tenten and Neji…**

"You want to eat anything?" Neji asked as they just settled at a restaurant.

"Nah. No appetite." Tenten shook her head.

"Come on. You have to eat something. You haven't been eating since lunch." Neji said.

"I'm not hungry yet, Neji." Tenten shook her head again.

"Tenten. I know you are worried about Sakura. But that is their problem. They have to solve the problem by themselves. We can't do anything about it." Neji explained.

"I know." Tenten signed.

"So at least eat something. You can't go on empty stomach like that." Neji persuaded her again.

"I've already told you that I'm not hungry." Tenten raised her voice slightly.

"What's wrong with you? You don't have to raise your voice at me. You don't want to eat then fine. Don't eat." Neji said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm just. I don't know. I know that we can't do anything about Sakura. But, I'm not worried about her. I. Never mind." Tenten's voice trailed off.

Tenten stood up.

Neji looked at her.

"Sorry. I wish to be alone for now." Tenten said, as she took her bag.

"And, sorry for raising my voice at you." Tenten apologized and left the restaurant.

"Tenten." Neji called out, but she pretended not to hear, continue to walk away.

Neji ran forward.

Suddenly, he saw her figure slowly falling down.

He sprinted to her side, and caught her right before her body touches the floor.

"Baka." Neji murmured.

Neji carried her in a bridal way, out of the restaurant, back to his car.

People were all staring at them.

Neji put Tenten down on the passenger seat gently.

He looked at her.

Her rosy cheek was not that rosy anymore.

Her warm body is colder than usual.

She seems kinda of tired.

He kissed her on her forehead and went back to his driver's seat.

He was wondering.

What could have made her so depressed?

Sakura?

No.

She denied that it was about Sakura.

So, who?

He wondered to himself

* * *

**With Ino and Shikamaru...**

"This place is awesome!" Ino exclaimed as she joined Shikamaru in lying down on the grass.

There was a silence as they both were enjoying looking at the clouds.

"Am I better now?" Ino suddenly asked Shikamaru.

"Huh?" Shikamaru turned his view from the clouds to Ino.

"I mean. Am I better than the last time I was? Am I less annoying?" Ino asked him innocently.

"Come on. It happens so long ago already. Stop holding a grudge on me already." Shikamaru said, not leaving his attention from her.

"But, right after your accident. I've been thinking about that." Ino said, sitting up.

Shikamaru sat up.

"I'm afraid of loosing you again because I love you. I want to be everything that you like." Ino confessed, looking at Shikamaru.

"Look, Ino. You don't have to change because of me." Shikamaru took her shoulder.

"You don't like it?" Shikamaru saw hurt in her eyes.

"No." Shikamaru smiled. "Cause I just love the way you are."

Ino looked up and smiled.

"Arigato Shika-kun." Ino pecked on his lips.

He pulled her back just as her lip was about to leave his.

One hand was sliding across her slim waist, the other was holding on the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Ino blushed as they break away from the kiss.

"Aiishiteru." Shikamaru said, sliding his arm over her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

"I love you too Shika-kun." Ino smiled as she lies on his chest.

* * *

**With Hinata and Naruto…**

"Ne ne Hinata-chan. I'll bring you home." Naruto smiled as he walked with her.

"Hai." Hinata smiled.

"Hina-chan." Naruto said. "Sasuke and Sakura would be together now if it isn't because of me right?"

"Naruto-kun. It isn't your fault. Stop placing the blame on yourself." Hinata said.

"They were destined to be like that. We can't change that. They will have to work out on their own." Hinata explained.

Naruto nodded his head and signed.

They stopped when they reached the door of Hinata's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow my Hinata-chan." Naruto smile as he pecked on her cheek, making her blush like hell.

"See you Naruto-kun!" Naruto walked to the direction of his house.

Hinata went into her house.

She greeted her father who was sitting in the hall.

"Hinata, I have something to talk to you." Hirashi said seriously.

Hinata gulped as she followed his orders.

She sat down on the sofa.

"Yes father?"

"Let me get straight to the point. It's about your future my daughter." Hirashi started.

"Kurosaki Kenji has come to ask for your marriage about you and his son, Kurosaki Ryuu." Hirashi continued. "I have accepted the request. You will be marrying him after your graduation next year. From tomorrow onwards, he will be transferred to your school and you will start dating him."

"What?" Hinata was shocked.

"Watch your manners Hinata." Hirashi warned.

"Father! How could you? You accepted it? How could you accept it without my consent? I will not marry him! I have someone else in my mind now. I repeat I will not marry him!" a raging Hyuuga stormed out of the hall.

"Stand right there Hinata! How dare you talk to me this way?" Hirashi raised his voice.

Hinata stood right in front of the hall's door.

"I don't care who you have in mind. You will do what I say. Protest all you want." Hirashi said, there was a note of finality in his voice.

"If you don't obey me like Neji, I will personally talk to the one you love and make them leave you." Hirashi said, opening the door and then leaving the hall.

Hirashi walked out of the hall, leaving the poor Hyuuga crying helplessly.

* * *

**With Tenten and Neji…**

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, she looked around.

She was back in her apartment again.

She was trying to sit up when she felt someone laying beside her.

She turned and sees.

It was the person whom she loves most.

She looked at his face and smiled.

She stroked his cheek as she felt something watery rolled down her cheeks

Neji stirred awake.

"Tenten?" Neji stared at her as she quickly turned away.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Tenten shook her head.

"Sorry for yelling at you at the restaurant just now." Neji apologized as he took Tenten's hand.

Tenten pulled her hand back.

Neji was shocked.

What happened?

Is she still mad?

He wondered.

"Are you still mad? Look I'm sorry. I was-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was cut off by Tenten.

"Let's breakup." Tenten said plainly, not looking at him.

Neji just sat there, staring at her.

He was utterly confused.

'_Let's breakup.'_

* * *

**Yeppies !!**

**I finally finished chapter 11!**

**I don't really know what's Hinata's father's name. Is it spelled correctly ? xP**

**Anyway, sorry for the long superb update!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Don't forget the REVIEWS kays?!**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! xD**


	12. Sorry

**Hey peepo!**

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter.**

**I've been receiving Pms abt not being able to review chapter 11!**

**OMG!**

**Reviews mean so much to me!**

**So can you please review chapter 11 here? xP**

**Pretty pretty pwease?**

**Look at you guys with puppy eyes.**

**If you do, i'll update sooner!**

**I promise!**

**Cause i'm kinda taking forever to update.**

**So, if you would leave me a review, it'll encourage me to update faster!**

**I love you people!**

**So, let me give you a preview about the next chapter! xD**

* * *

**Title: **The Imperfect Me Loves You

**Chapter 12: **Got To Go My Own Way

"Something about us doesn't seems right." Neji look at at Tenten's hurt eyes.

Neji frowned.

"Listen.It's just. It'll be better this way." Tenten hugged him lightly.

When Tenten was about to release from this hug, Neji pulled her back.

"No Tenten, don't leave me. I need you" Neji hugged her tightly, afraid that she would really leave him.

She pushed him off.

"Neji..." Her voice trailed off as she hugged him back tightly, finally allowing her tears to flow freely.

Tenten pulled back from the hug and face him.

"I'm leaving today." Tenten said in a weak voice, slowly walking away from him, leaving him.

'Sorry Neji.'


	13. Chapter 12:Their Love Deepens

**Title: **The Imperfect Me Loves You

**Chapter 12:** Their Love Deepens

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto… T.T

* * *

**I apologize for your super long wait!**

**Here I am updated chapter 12.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Oh, before that, let's take a look at the review's reply. xD**

**101percent sxs: **I love TxN too! Please enjoy this chapter! xD

**VWaterLily: **Thanksbuddy! You've reviewed this chapter twice! Please enjoy this chapter! xD

**Tenshihana- -UnyieldWish: **Thanks buddy! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've updated! xD

**Caramel Crazy: **Read and you'll find out! Enjoy! xD

**Fanfans: **I'veupdated! Enjoy! xD

**Turturlish): **I love you too! Enjoy this chapter buddy! xD

* * *

_Recap…_

_Neji was shocked._

_What happened?_

_Is she still mad?_

_He wondered._

"_Are you still mad? Look I'm sorry. I was-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was cut off by Tenten._

"_Let's breakup." Tenten said plainly, not looking at him._

_Neji just sat there, staring at her._

_He was utterly confused._

'_Let's breakup.'_

_**End of recap…**_

* * *

"Come in." Neji said in a low voice as his door opened.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata said in a soft voice.

Neji looked at her and looked back to the sky.

There was a silence.

"What is it Hinata?" Neji finally spoke.

"Father wants me to marry some other man after I graduate." Hinata couldn't contain her emotion anymore and burst into tears again.

Neji immediately went forward to comfort her.

"He said that he would do something to Naruto like what he did to your girlfriend if I don't agree to the marriage." Hinata's sob turned into cries.

"My girlfriend?" Neji furrowed his eyebrow.

Hinata nodded her head. "Did he do something to Tenten?"

"I think he had." Neji said, clenching his fist.

"What happened to Tenten?" Hinata was worried.

"She asked for breakup." Neji hesitated.

"What? I can't believe Father." Hinata said, continue crying.

"I won't let him do this to us." Neji hit his fist on the ground hardly.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata continued crying in his chest.

Neji patted her head.

* * *

"Hi Hinata!" Ino greeted.

"Morning." Hinata smiled a little.

"Tenten, I need to talk to you." Neji said.

Tenten looked at him then walked out of the classroom with him.

"Something happened?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded her head.

She broke down in front of her friend and her friend's boyfriend and told them everything.

* * *

"Stop running away Tenten." Neji suddenly said as Tenten turned around to face him.

Tenten's eyes were swollen.

Her face looks pale.

"Hirashi asked you to do that right?" Neji questioned.

"Maybe it's not just because of him." Tenten looked away.

"Something about us just doesn't seem right." Neji look at Tenten's hurt eyes.

Neji frowned.

"Listen. It's just. It'll be better this way." Tenten hugged him lightly.

When Tenten was about to release from this hug, Neji pulled her back.

"No Tenten, don't leave me. I need you" Neji hugged her tightly, afraid that she would really leave him.

She pushed him off.

"Neji..." Her voice trailed off as she hugged him back tightly, finally allowing her tears to flow freely.

Tenten pulled back from the hug and face him.

"I'm leaving today." Tenten said in a weak voice, slowly walking away from him, leaving him.

'Sorry Neji.'

Neji could only stand there.

He watched his girl slowly leaving, walking away from his world forever.

"Tenten..." Neji mumbled.

He lost her.

Neji clenched his fist and hit the wall hardly, making red liquid rolling down.

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled.

For the first time in his life, he felt so lost, so hopeless.

He hit the wall several times using his injured fist.

He felt something rolling down his cheek.

He wiped it.

Hyuuga Neji shed a tear.

* * *

Tenten was walking, slowly walking.

She couldn't bear leaving the man he love but she knows she had to.

"TENTEN!" She heard Neji yelled her name.

Her face was full of tears as she ran.

She wants to see him badly.

To be with him.

She just left him for a few seconds and she misses him so badly already.

She misses his hug.

She misses his embrace.

She misses his smirk.

She really missed him.

But they aren't destined to be together.

"I'm sorry Neji." Tenten kept on running till she fell down.

She sat down, hugging herself, ignoring the pain on her knee.

It didn't hurt like how her heart was bleeding.

_Flashback…_

"_I will never agree to you and Neji." Hirashi said._

"_I…" Tenten looked down._

"_I will make him leave you, even if by force." Hirashi threatened._

_Tenten looked up, startled at what he said._

"_Why?" Tenten was holding her tears._

"_You two are just not compatible. I have someone in mind for him to be with." Hirashi said._

"…" _Tenten closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks._

'_Neji…' She could only think of him._

"_If you do not leave me by a week's time, I'll make his life like hell and I meant it." Hirashi warned._

_Tenten nodded her head as she watched him leave._

_End of flashback…_

"I'm sorry, Neji." Tenten hiccupped.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were laughing.

"So, you wana catch a movie later?" Gaara asked.

'**He's kinda wooing us right?'**

'Yeah. He's a nice guy.'

'**So give him a chance?'**

'…'

"Sure. Why not." Sakura nodded her head and smile.

"Hey. Isn't that Tenten?" Gaara pointed at the girl sitting on the floor.

"Tenten?" Sakura went forward and tapped on her shoulder.

Tenten looked up; tears were all over her face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura was astounded that her friend was crying.

"Sakura…" Tenten sobbed in her arms.

"Hey. You're injured! Let's go to the sick bay kay?" Sakura asked as she pats her head.

Tenten shook her head.

"Come on. You'll get infection." Sakura persuaded her.

Tenten shook her head once more.

"Then, let's go somewhere else and talk ok?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded her head.

She was having difficulty walking as her knee was bleeding.

"Gaara. I'll see you after school." Sakura waved as she took Tenten's arm over her shoulder.

Gaara nodded her head and left.

'Wonder what happened. Have never seen Tenten like this before.' Gaara wondered.

'**Most probably Neji and her quarreled.'**

'Maybe.'

Gaara walked into the classroom and saw another Hyuuga crying.

"Wow. How come so many of you are crying today? First was Tenten now is Hinata?" Gaara furrowed his eyebrow.

"Tenten?" Sasuke frowned.

"She was crying and she kinda fell down quite badly. Her knee was bleeding but she didn't want to go to the sick bay." Gaara explained.

"And you left her alone?" A cold and hard voice from behind said.

Gaara turned and saw Neji with an injured fist.

"And what happened to you again?" Gaara asked.

"Answer my question." Neji's voice was cold.

"Sakura's with her so I guess she'll be fine." Gaara replied.

Neji went to his place and sat down.

"Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru looked around.

"Could father already spoke to him?" Hinata panicked.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Ino assured.

"Hinata, we'll speak to Hirashi straight after school." Neji said, there was finality in his voice.

Hinata nodded her head.

Anko came in and they start their lessons.

"Hyuuga. Don't you think you should tend to Tenten first before going to Hirashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's with her." Neji said.

"But aren't you afraid she will really leave you?" Sasuke asked.

Neji didn't say anything.

* * *

There was a silence.

Sakura was waiting for Tenten to speak up as she cleaned her wound.

"I broke up with him." Tenten finally spoke.

Sakura stop cleaning his wound.

"Why? Don't you love him?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrow.

"I'm doing this because I love him." Tenten explained.

"But breaking up with him means breaking him." Sakura exclaimed.

"But I have no choice. Hirashi made me do this." Tenten said, looking into the sky.

"Since you love him, you should always stay by his side! And you should discuss everything with him before you do anything rush!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But aren't you and Sasuke the same? You love him but you left him!" Tenten shouted back.

Sakura stopped attending to her wound.

Tenten stared at her, realizing she had said the wrong words.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tenten apologized.

"We aren't the same." Sakura looked up, looking annoyed, or perhaps angry. "We aren't the same. I had to leave him because he doesn't love me."

"We… He doesn't remember out love. But Neji and you are different! You love each other right? You should cherish each other while you can!" Sakura said, almost shouting.

Tenten was taken back.

"Do it while you can Tenten. I'm saying because you are my friend." Sakura said.

Tenten hugged her.

"Sorry." She apologized again.

"It's alright. I know you don't mean it." Sakura said, hugging her back.

"Sisters forever." They said together as both of them giggled.

* * *

Neji couldn't wait any longer.

There were still 60 more minutes before recess.

Neji dashed out of the classroom.

"Hyuuga Neji?" The teacher queried.

"Teacher, he's going to the toilet." Ino said.

The teacher nodded his head and continue teaching.

'Better get her back Hyuuga or my girlfriend will be nagging again.' Shikamaru signed.

'Tenten. Where are you right now?' Neji panicked.

He wanted her back badly.

'Where could Sakura had brought her?" Neji thought.

'Sakura Sakura. Cherry blossom. Right!' Neji immediately dashed to a deserted place of the field.

* * *

"Thanks Sakura." Tenten thanked her.

"No problem." Sakura smiled.

"You missed so many lessons because of me. Really thank you." Tenten thanked her again.

Sakura smiled.

"Tenten." A deep voice from behind said.

Both of them turned and saw Neji slowly approaching them.

"Make use of this opportunity." Sakura winked her eye and left.

Neji sat down beside her.

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry." Tenten spoke first.

"I should be the one apologizing. It was Hirashi who made this decision by his own." Neji said, turning to Tenten.

"I'm not apologizing for that. I'm just sorry for being so impulsive." Tenten apologized again as she said, continue looking down.

"Does it hurt?" Neji asked, looking at her wound.

Tenten shook her head as she looked up and was caught in his eyes.

She felt her eyes watered and tears began rolling down her cheeks freely.

Neji touched her face as he wiped off her tears.

Tenten touched his hands on her cheek.

He winced a little.

Tenten took his hand off and saw blood stain on his hand.

More tears began forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry. It doesn't hurt anymore." Neji smiled a little.

"How can you be such an idiot? How can you injure yourself like that?" Tenten frowned at him.

Neji just stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Tenten apologized as she caressed his hand gently.

Neji pulled her into a hug.

"I'm an idiot when I'm with you. I can't think things straight and act normally when I'm with you." Neji said.

"Neji…" Tenten hugged him back.

"Just promise me you won't leave me." Neji said.

Tenten nodded her head. "I promise. And you will promise me not to hurt yourself like that again."

"Hn. I love you." Neji whispered in her ear.

"I love you Neji. I really do." Tenten smiled.

Neji pulled away from the hug but Tenten pulled back again.

"Just a little while more." Tenten closed her eyes.

Neji smiled and patted her head.

He pulled away from the hug once more and kissed her forehead.

He had his girl back.

He doesn't need anything already.

He just wants to protect her to be with her.

She is his everything.

Tenten lay in his chest.

She felt so secured so safe in his arm.

She couldn't think of anything anymore.

Just lying on his chest is enough.

She's contented.

'Neji…' Tenten drifted off to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Huray!**

**I finished this chappy!**

**This is a hard one I can tell you.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please people, the REVIEWS! xD**

**I'm done here.**

**Buh-bye! xD**


	14. Chapter 13:The Start Of The New Beginnin

Title: The Imperfect Me Loves You

**Title: **The Imperfect Me Loves You

**Chapter 13:** The Start Of A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto… T.T

-

-

-

**It has been awhile since I've updated. **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Here it is!**

**Enjoy! xD**

-

-

-

**VWaterLily****:** This is a SakuxSasu fic! I have the urge to write TenxNeji fic these days. xP

Enjoy gal!

**lito-pink-chihuahua****:** Yepp! Glad you like it! Enjoy this new chapter of mine! xD

**Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish****:** Oops! Hehes. I'll take note of that. Sasuke's a retard! xP

**Supahcoo4LYFE****:** I'm glad you love this story! Enjoy this chapter buddy! xD

**turturlish)**: This is a SakuxSasu fic! So there will be more of their scenes! xP

**fanfans**: Enjoy this chapter! xD

**101percent sxs**: I'm glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter! xD

-

-

-

_Recap…_

_Tenten lay in his chest._

_She felt so secured so safe in his arm._

_She couldn't think of anything anymore._

_Just lying on his chest is enough._

_She's contented._

'_Neji…' Tenten drifted off to sleep peacefully_

_End of recap…_

-

-

-

"The movie was great!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah. So, what you wana do now?" Gaara asked.

"What about there?" Sakura pointed to the neo-print shop.

Without waiting for him to reply, she took his arm and pulled him in.

-Snap-

-Snap-

-Snap-

-Snap-

"Gaara-kun. You're so cute!" Sakura said, looking at the pictures they just took.

Gaara blushed.

"I've never taken this before." Gaara said.

"But you look like you've taken this a thousand times. You look so cute in here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Where you wana go next?" Gaara asked.

"Home? It's kinda late." Sakura said as she hand him some of the photos. "Here."

"I'll bring you home." Gaara said.

"Sure." Sakura smiled.

On the way…

"Sakura. You still, haven't forgotten him?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"Huh." Sakura looked away.

"Sorry, shouldn't have asked." Gaara said, hand tucking into his pocket.

Silent.

"I'm not sure about that." Sakura spoke.

"I don't want wana leave all those memories behind. Not jus yet." Sakura signed.

"I understand." Gaara said, continue walking beside her.

"But, I'm willing to try." Gaara stopped and looked at her.

"What-" Sakura stopped and turned to him.

"Yep. That's what I mean." Sakura nodded her head and smiled vaguely.

"I'll help you forget him." Gaara smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura hugged him.

"I'm reaching soon. See you tomorrow." Sakura waved and left.

'She accepted me right?' Gaara asked himself.

'… **Baka.'**

-

-

-

"Hiashi." Neji greeted as Tenten walked beside him.

"Father. Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked impatiently once she saw him.

"Tenten. So, you broke our promise." Hiashi closed his eyes.

"Hiashi. Komei. I really couldn't bring myself to leave him." Tenten apologized.

"Father. Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata demanded.

"Hinata. So he has already left you." Hiashi smiled a little.

"What did you do to him?" Hinata asked dangerously as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I merely just have to threaten him about you." Hiashi said, turning to her.

"Father! How could you! I'm your daughter!" Hinata yelled at him, for the first time in his life.

"Hinata. Watch your manners." Hiashi frowned.

"Where is he now?" Hinata asked coldly.

"I'm your father. You are supposed to do what I say." Hiashi said.

"So what if you are my father? You are just some strangers who flow the same bloodline as me!" Hinata yelled back as tears started rolling down her cheeks freely.

"Hi-Hinata." Hiashi was speechless.

"Hiashi, I'm thankful of you to have raised me up. I always follow your orders but not this time. I have someone whom I really need and cares about already, I need no one anymore." Neji spoke.

"What's this? Starting a rebellious against you own father?" Hiashi was raging.

"Where's Naruto? Please." Hinata wiped away her tears.

"Hiashi. Please cancel off our marriage." Neji said.

Hiashi walked towards the door. "Do whatever you want. Don't let me see you again."

Hinata continued crying.

Tenten went forward to comfort her.

"Hinata. Don't worry we will find him." Tenten assured.

Hinata cried in her arms.

'Where are you Naruto?' Hinata wondered.

'I really need you now, please don't leave me.' Hinata continued sobbing.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**One and a half years later…**

Naruto came back from England.

His contract with Hiashi has ended. He decided to come back to Konoha High School to continue his education here.

It was their last year of high school.

He smiled as he once again stepped in to the familiar school.

He walked around, recalling the beautiful memories when he had just entered school.

The canteen, the cherry blossom tree, the back gate.

Almost every corner of the school was placed with his memories with the gang and his ex-girlfriend.

'Hinata. You must have been well all these while.' Naruto smiled a little.

Even after all these while, his love for Hinata has never decreased.

He never once stopped thinking about her, stopped loving her.

He has chosen to leave her, hoping that she could find her own happiness, just like what Hiashi said.

He came back to Konoha High, he thought that everything would have been the same, but he was wrong, totally wrong.

Everyone changed, everything changed.

The gang who used to be always hanging around together is no longer there. They've gone to their own separate ways.

Sasuke is now dating Karin. Ever since Sakura accepted Gaara, he never hangs out with the gang anymore. He tried to move on by changing different girlfriends almost every week.

Ino is now dating with Kiba when she found out that Temari and Shikamaru is a pair. She always caught Shikamaru chatting or eating with different girls' everyday. This made her feel insecure around him and finally one day, she comes to a conclusion to break up with him. She tried to avoid him and thus stops hanging with the gang anymore.

Shikamaru is dating Temari ever since Ino broke up with him. Shikamaru is known to be the lazy but flirty type. He hadn't really dated any girls when he was still with Ino, only flirted with them. He thinks that it is meaningless staying with the gang as the girl he liked stopped hanging with the gang.

Hinata has been quieter ever since Naruto left her. She follows her father's order and dated the men that his father wanted her to. She's like a lifeless doll without Naruto by her side. She could always be seen doing things alone. She never joins the gang in any event.

Sakura is dating Gaara and has fall in love with him like she did in the past with Sasuke. She stopped hanging around with the gang when they all went their separate ways. She thought that she has cleared Sasuke out of her mind, but has she? She found out that having leukemia was all a misunderstood. The hospital has given her a wrong piece of results.

Neji and Tenten is the luckiest couple of the gang. They never broke up like the other couples did. They stayed strong and do things their way. Neji left the Hyuuga family the day when he found out that Hiashi tried to force Tenten to break up with him. He is now staying with Tenten in a small apartment.

-

-

-

"Class, we have one new, I should say, old student transferring into our class again." Kakashi announced as Naruto walked into the classroom.

"Hi everyone. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced.

He's loudness has disappeared. Maybe going to England has changed him, matured him.

Hinata gasped. She stared at him, water gathering in her eyes.

"Na-ru-to-kun…" Her voice trailed off.

The members of the 'gang' stared at him in surprised.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, still staring at him.

"Right, I'm back, Sakura-Chan." Naruto greeted.

"Alright, as usual, sit at any place you want." Kakashi returned his attention to his book.

Naruto went forward and sat beside Shikamaru.

"Long time no see Naruto." Ino smiled.

"Yeah. Long time no see." Naruto greeted back. "Teme."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Hi Naruto." Tenten smiled while Neji nodded his head.

"Hi. Looks like everything or should I say, everyone changed." Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Long time no see Hinata-chan." Naruto stopped beside her desk.

Hinata gulped. 'Naruto-kun. Why?'

Slowly, Hinata turned her head and look up, staring into his eyes.

'Hinata. It's you right? But, I only see the hurt and loneliness in your eyes. What happened?' Naruto thought.

"So, where have you been all these while? We thought you disappeared." Shikamaru asked.

"England. What about you guys?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru slowly told him every past event that has happened, including the change of the gang.

"How come no one wants to reconcile the gang? We were once good friends that always hangs out together right?" Naruto raised his voice.

"Just like what you say Naruto, everything and everybody changes." Hinata said, without turning her head back.

"That's because they aren't following their heart!" Naruto yelled at her.

Hinata turned back.

"People chose their own path because they think it's best for the one they love. They never wanted to leave the one they love, but they have to." Naruto explained.

"You think it's the best for me when you leave me? Leaving me here with a pile of shit that I have to handle on my own. Thinking that it would be better if you leave? This is rubbish Naruto!" Hinata stood up and walked towards him.

"You're just being coward. You are not willing to face the fact. You are afraid that Hiashi will bring me away from you so you ran away from me!" Hinata's clenched fist slammed on his desk.

"I'm not! I was doing what I think is right for you." Naruto protest and stood up.

"Whatever you do now doesn't make a difference Naruto. I'm going to get married on December this year. If that day, you've not left me for England, everyone here will not suffer like this and I would get married at such an early age. Everyone changes everyone's destiny Naruto. You are the one at fault. You are the coward who caused every changed here." Hinata yelled at him and ran out of the classroom.

'It's because of me? Me? Hinata getting married. The gang splitting up. All of these…' Naruto stared at the running figure.

She's not the Hinata he had once known. The innocent and kind-hearted girl has gone. It is lost somewhere out there, the day he went away.

-

-

-

**Here it is!**

**I've completed the chapter! xD**

**Holiday has arrived and I'll be updating the fic sooner and faster!**

**I apologies again for the long update.**

**Before you leave, review me kayys? xD**

**-Thanks-**


	15. Chapter 14:He Has Returned

**Title:** The Imperfect Me Loves You

**Chapter14: **'Going to reunite!'

**Disclaimer:** I can never own Naruto T.T

-

-

-

**cutebutweirdlucy18:** Glad that you like it. Don't be sad. Who knows, maybe they'll

reconcile?Oops! I talk too much.xP Anyway, sorry for the late

update. I updated this chapter asap already kay. So, remember to

REVIEW! Hahas. Enjoy!

**101percent sxs: **Thanks. Glad that you like it. I updated this chapter faster and sooner

this time round so I deserve a REVIEW right? xP Hahas. Anyway,

enjoy!

**Fanfans: **Thanks. I deserve a review for updating sooner this time right? Hahas. xP

Anyway, enjoy! xD

**Turturlish): **Yup. I decided to give this fic a twist as I find it kinda boring. It's

becoming too long and draggy in my point of view and I've brainstorm

some new ideas. So stay tune and enjoy! xD

**warxofxthexelements: **Hahas. People do change, just like what Naruto said in the

previous chapter. xP Hinata's really hurt and mad ya know.

Hm… Maybe they'll reconcile? Who knows? So, stay tune and

enjoy!

**Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish: **Hahas! Okok. I promised to update sooner and I did it. So,

I should deserve a REVIEW right? xP Am glad that you

like the story. Sasuke's a big jerk in the story, you got that

right. He's kind of like a coward? Hm… Anyway, enjoy!

-

-

-

**I've updated sooner this time round right?**

**So, remember to leave a review for me alright? xP**

**Hahas.**

**Alright, here's your chapter 14. **

**Enjoy!**

-

-

-

_Recap…_

"_Whatever you do now doesn't make a difference Naruto. I'm going to get married on December this year. If that day, you've not left me for England, everyone here will not suffer like this and I would get married at such an early age. Everyone changes everyone's destiny Naruto. You are the one at fault. You are the coward who caused every changed here." Hinata yelled at him and ran out of the classroom._

'_It's because of me? Me? Hinata getting married. The gang splitting up. All of these…' Naruto stared at the running figure._

_She's not the Hinata he had once known. The innocent and kind-hearted girl has gone. It is lost somewhere out there, the day he went away._

_End of recap…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Everyone changes everyone's destiny, Naruto." Neji suddenly spoke up.

Naruto turned and face him while Shikamaru yawned. Ino pretended to put make up on her face while listening.

Sasuke just sat there, arms crossed, looking at the board. Sakura pretended to concentrate on reading a book.

Tenten stared at his boyfriend while he continued. "It's not only because of your decision. Everyone here plays a part. Don't put the blame on yourself."

Naruto continued staring at him.

'It must have been me that causes all of this. Everything and everyone.' Naruto sat back at his place.

-

-

-

"Why am I running away?" Hinata asked herself and looked at herself in front of the mirror.

Hinata turned on the tap and splashed water at her face.

"I'm supposed to stay strong." She turned off the tap and looked at herself once more in the mirror.

She nodded her head and headed back to class. As she neared her classroom, she hesitated.

'Why am I hesitating?' She asked herself.

'**Naruto.'** Her inner whispered.

'I'm getting married soon. There's no turning back now.'

'**You still have six more months.'**

'It doesn't matter anymore.'

Naruto watched her as she slowly walked back into her seat. Her eyes were a little swollen.

He looked at her back with determination. 'I'm going to get the gang back together as one again.'

"Naruto, don't think of anything weird. What's done can never be undone." Shikamaru yawned.

"Then I'm going to redo it." Naruto looked at him with determination.

Shikamaru shot him a questionable look and went back to sleep.

Sakura peeped at Naruto and shook her head.

"He can't bring the gang back to where it was before." She commented.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll bring you guys back." Gaara put his arms around her shoulder.

"Yeah. Who knows? He's just unpredictable." Sakura smiled.

"You're also unpredictable." Gaara pecked on her lips.

Sakura kissed back as he smirked.

Sasuke was sitting at the back of a corner watching them.

'Hn. Unpredictable.'

'**She'll never come back to you.'**

'So what.'

'**You love her. Why didn't you tell her you recovered your memories?'**

'What's the point? Gaara treats her far better off than me.'

'**Maybe if you told her on that day, she'll come back to you.'**

'Come back to me? Hn.'

_Flashback…_

"_Sasuke-kun! What was it that you're gona tell me?" Sakura asked as both of them were slowly walking towards Sakura's house._

"_Hn." Sasuke said. He didn't know how to start._

"_Hn? Hey! Come on. Just spit it out." Sakura put her arms on her waist, looking annoyed._

"_I. Hn. I've recov-" Sasuke was interrupted by Gaara._

"_Sakura!" Gaara ran towards her.._

"_Gaara?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrow. "How come you're here?"_

"_You forgot your books." Gaara handed her the books._

_Sakura smiled and pecked on his cheek. "Thank you."_

"_I'll go now." Gaara smiled a little at Sakura and nodded his head at Sasuke._

_Sasuke nodded his head back._

"_So, what is it that you were going to tell me?" Sakura looked at him innocently._

_Sasuke hesitated again._

_Should he tell her? If he did, he may ruin Gaara and her relationship. He has hurt her so much already._

"_Naruto's in England." Sasuke spoke._

"_Really?" Sakura shrieked._

"_He called me." Sasuke said, tucking his hand in his pocket._

"_That's great! When will he be back?" Sakura asked._

"_I'm not sure. He didn't say." Sasuke continued walking forward._

"_So, you were going to tell me this only?" Sakura looked a little disappointed._

"_Hn."_

_There were uncomfortable silences among them._

_Sasuke then suddenly stopped and said "You've reached."_

"_Thanks." Sakura slowly open her gate._

_A plunge of guilt were over her after she kissed Gaara in front of him. What was she trying to show?_

_That she has moved on? Or she had really fallen in love with Gaara?_

"_Gaara's good. Don't miss him." That was the last sentence that Uchiha Sasuke ever spoke to Sakura._

_Sakura just stood there, holding on the doorknob._

'_Gaara's good. Don't miss him.' _

'_Gaara's good. Don't miss him.'_

'_Gaara's good. Don't miss him.'_

_What is he trying to say?_

_He wants her to be happy with Gaara._

_Is it because that she kissed Gaara in front of him that he's angry?_

_Or has he recovered his memories?_

'_Sasuke-kun'_

'_Sasuke-kun'_

"_SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura dashed out of the gate desperately, trying to find him._

_She wanted to know what happened._

'_I've recov-' 'Sakura!'_

_Is he trying to say that he has recovered his memories?_

"_Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun." Sakura darted everywhere not to find even a soul._

_She sat down on the floor, hugging herself and crying._

_It was all too late. He never came back for her._

_Sasuke left Sakura at her gate and walked home._

'_Maybe it's better this way.'_

_He kept walking and never looked back._

_He doesn't want to hurt her anymore._

"_Sakura. I wish you happiness." Sasuke whispered softly._

_He never turned back._

_End of flashback…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hey handsome!" Temari walked towards Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Temari. Long time no see." Naruto greeted.

"Yeah. Heard that you just came back from England." Temari held Shikamaru's arm.

"Yeah. You're a pair?" He asked Shikamaru.

"Troublesome but yeah." Shikamaru yawned.

Naruto dragged Shikamaru to a corner while leaving Temari there.

"You only said you broke up with Ino. You didn't say that you are with Temari." Naruto was annoyed.

"So what if I date Temari. Ino dates Kiba too." Shikamaru frowned, seeing Ino holding Kiba hand and laughing happily.

"You're jealous." Naruto said.

"Am not." Shikamaru looked away.

"I thought you are the clever one. You're just as dumb as Sasuke!" Naruto almost yelled.

"What? You left Hinata, thinking it will do her better. In the end, she ends up suffering alone. Aren't you the dumb one?" Shikamaru provoked him.

Naruto clenched his fist. "So what? I know that I'm wrong now but it's too late for everything. Hinata's going to get married but you still have the chance."

"Ino has already fallen for Kiba. It's far too late to do anything. Just like what you did." Shikamaru looked away.

"IT'S NOT LATE IF YOU TRY! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED AND ADMITTED DEFEAT! IT'S AN ACT OF A COWARD!" Naruto could not contain his anger anymore, he grabbed his collar and yelled.

There was a silence at the canteen as everyone stared at them.

Shikamaru gave him an angry look as he pushed him away.

"You don't know anything so stop jumping into conclusion. I'm not a coward." Shikamaru straightened her shirt and walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Naruto clenched his fist. "I'm not giving up."

He punched the wall once and walked off.

"Naruto." Ino murmured. 'Shika.'

Ino watched them leave as she turned back to Kiba.

"Let's go." Ino said, as they walked towards a bench near the cherry blossom tree.

"You still love Nara aren't you?" Kiba suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? No I don't love him anymore Kiba-kun." Ino said softly.

"It's just that, whenever I looked at him, he just seems so pitiful." Ino sat down.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrow as he sat down beside her.

"He doesn't know what true love is, thus he keeps flirting around, trying to find the one right for him." Ino explained.

"He was once my boyfriend and best friend, so I pity him. Don't get the wrong idea alright Kiba-kun?" Ino looked at him as his eyes turned soft.

"Sorry." Kiba signed.

They continued staring into each others eyes as their lips were only inches apart.

Ino closed her eyes as Kiba closed up the gap. He then licked her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a little as his tongue came crashing with hers.

He played with her tongue while one of his hands held her head and the other was slowly moving up to her breast.

Ino pushed him away. "Kiba-kun. I'm not ready for anything beyond the kiss."

"Why? You still haven't forgotten your Nara guy right? I can't stand you always acting so pitiful around him already." Kiba raised his voice, sounding annoyed.

"Kiba Inuzuka! How many times must I tell you that I have stopped loving Shikamaru? If you don't trust me then let's break up!" Ino scowled as she left him and stomp off into the canteen.

Kiba clenched his fist.

Slowly, he walked back to the canteen with a deathly aura around him.

"Nara." Kiba said as Shikamaru turned to face him, only to get a fist smashed into his cheeks.

Shikamaru stepped a few steps back, using one of his hand to touch his bruised cheeks. "What's that for."

Everyone in the canteen gathered around them and whispered in hushed tones.

"For claiming the heart of my girlfriend." Kiba hissed through clenched teeth.

Shikamaru just stared at him.

"She still likes you although she denies it. She's always looking out for you. She says she only pities you but I doubt that. Her view is always on you." Kiba scoff.

Temari squeezed through the crowd and saw them fighting. She immediately ran off to find Ino.

"That's because you never do anything to capture her heart." Shikamaru scoffed back.

Kiba frowned as he charged towards him. Shikamaru then swatted him with one sweeping blow on his cheeks, causing him to tumble on one leg. He began to turn around and walk away.

Kiba wiped away the blood as he glared at the walking away figure.

"You don't know anything. I have tried already, but her heart was already with you long time ago." Kiba grabbed a knife on the table and charged towards Shikamaru.

Some of the girls crowding around screamed.

It was too late when Shikamaru turned around and saw Kiba holding a knife. Kiba is right in front of him now.

Kiba raised his hand while Shikamaru raised an arm to fend off the blow.

"SHIKA!" Came a voice through the crowds.

Kiba turned to see a familiar blonde running towards them.

Shikamaru took this chance and kicked him off in the stomach as he flew a short distance, holding on to his stomach in pain.

Shikamaru turned his head to find a crying blonde crashing into him.

"Ino." Shikamaru was shocked as he stared at her crying figure on her chest.

She didn't say anything, just cried in his chest.

Shikamaru smiled a little as he put one hand over her waist and the other on her head, stroking her soft hair.

He felt a whelm of relieve and happiness filling him.

"Darn you, let go of her!" Kiba yelled as he took the knife and sprinted towards them.

Shikamaru realized that it was too late to avoid, he pushed Ino off him as the blade slashes his arm.

The cut was deep as blood oozes out of his arm.

"Shika!" Ino ran forward.

"Kiba! What are you doing?" Ino yelled at him, tears brimmed in her reddened eyes.

"He deserves that!" Kiba chided.

"Kiba!" Kakashi came out of no where as Kiba dropped the knife. "Come with me to the office. Ino, please send Shikamaru to the sick bay."

"Hik." Ino nodded her head as she quickly wiped away her tears and held Shikamaru up.

The crowd dispersed as Temari stood in front of them.

"Temari." Shikamaru gasped as he looked at Ino.

Temari nodded her head and left as Ino held Shikamaru. Slowly, they walked towards the sick bay.

None of them talked. Not yet.

-

-

-

"Heard that someone's fighting in the canteen just now." Tenten said.

"Hn. Who cares?" Neji commented.

"Neji. Do you believe what Naruto said?" Tenten asked.

"Who knows what he can do. He's dumb enough to hurt Hinata." Neji pondered a while and continued. "Maybe he can do something."

"Yeah. He's unpredictable, who knows?" Tenten secretly wished and hope that the gang will reunite again.

'Someday.' Tenten smiled a little.

-

-

-

**YEPPIE! **

**I finished this chapter already! xD**

**Finally!**

**I may not be able to update these few days as I have activities in school tomorrow and the day after.**

**But, I ****promise**** to update asap kay! xD**

**Before you leave, remember the REVIEWS!**

**Hahas!**

**Hope you have enjoyed reading.**

**Ja.**


	16. Chapter 16: I Missed You

**Title:** The Imperfect Me Loves You

**Chapter15: **I Missed You

**Disclaimer:** I can never own Naruto. (

-

-

-

**fanfans:** Thanks! I'm glad u like the previous chapter! )

**cutebutwierdlucy18:** Hahas. Right. Sasuke's a little retard here. xP Enjoy this chapter!

**sasusaku779:** Hahas. Enjoy this chapter!

**Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish:** I love u too! Hahas! xD Enjoy this chapter!

**101percent sxs:** Enjoy this chapter!

**turturlish):** Glad that you like the previous chapter. Enjoy this chapter!

**Crazy Denial:** I'm glad that you like this fic. I'll try to update asap. Enjoy this chapter!

-

-

-

**Hello people!**

**I apologize for the late update once again.**

**I have been busy with some school projects and stuffs.**

**This chapter is kinda short but,**

**ENJOY!**

-

-

-

_Recap…_

"_Heard that someone's fighting in the canteen just now." Tenten said._

"_Hn. Who cares?" Neji commented._

"_Neji. Do you believe what Naruto said?" Tenten asked._

"_Who knows what he can do. He's dumb enough to hurt Hinata." Neji pondered a while and continued. "Maybe he can do something."_

"_Yeah. He's unpredictable, who knows?" Tenten secretly wished and hope that the gang will reunite again._

'_Someday.' Tenten smiled a little._

_End of recap…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"You should rest. Your cut is quite deep. Do you want to be sent home?" The nurse asked after bandaging his wound.

"No. It's alright. I'll just take a rest." The nurse nodded her head and left the room.

Silence filled the room as none of them spoke.

'**Say something. It's getting awkward.'** Ino's inner complained.

'I know, but what?' Ino asked.

'**Ask him about his wound. He protected you just now.'** Inner suggest.

"Does it hurt?" Ino asked, looking on the ground, not facing him.

"A little." Shikamaru replied, looking at her.

Another pregnant silence filled the air.

Ino felt uncomfortable that Shikamaru is staring at her, she stood up to leave.

"Sorry about Kiba." She turned the door knob as she opened the door.

"Wait, Ino." Shikamaru stood up.

Ino stopped moving, still not facing him.

"Why were you crying just now?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino stunned for a moment before she spoke "I was worried."

"About Kiba?" Shikamaru questioned again.

Ino shook her head. "You."

She walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the pineapple head guy staring at the closed door.

'Me?' Shikamaru thought. 'She still cares for me?'

'**Idiot. Chase after her!'** Inner yelled.

Shikamaru picked up his pace and opened the door.

"Temari." Shikamaru stood there.

"You still like her don't you?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru looked away. "Sorry."

"Looks like whatever I do; she still holds a place in your heart." Temari signed.

"I'm sorry Temari." Shikamaru apologized again.

"Go after her." Temari said as Shikamaru stared at her.

"It's still not too late," Temari smiled. "But, can I have just a goodbye kiss?"

Shikamaru pecked on her lips as she hugged him.

"Looks like this is the last time I'm hugging you like this." Temari let go of him.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said sincerely as he ran to search for his true love.

-

-

-

"Hinata." Tenten approached her.

"Tenten-chan." Hinata smiled a little as Tenten sat beside her.

"What are you thinking about? You seemed troubled." Tenten asked.

"It's just that… Nothing." Hinata lay on the grass patch.

"Is it about Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Hinata just lay there, looking at the sky.

"He's dumb enough to leave you, thinking that you would be far better off without him." Tenten started.

"I know."

"Shouldn't you just forgive him and patch up with him?" Tenten stared at her as she slowly sits up.

"Tenten. It's too late to do anything. Everything has been decided. My father would never allow Naruto and me to be together." Hinata said.

"So what? You should learn from Neji. Show him that not all his decision is right." Tenten protested.

"But he's my father! It's right that I respect his decision." Hinata raised her voice.

Tenten signed. "Hinata, sometimes, it's better if you choose to follow your heart than your mind."

Hinata just kept quiet, not wanting to debate with her friend anymore.

'Follow my heart?' Hinata pondered.

Hinata and Tenten just lay on the grass patch, looking at the mesmerizing blue sky.

-

-

-

"WHAT? BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL-" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth.

Naruto struggled and broke free from Sasuke's grasp.

"I tried to, but she's already a pair with that Sabaku guy." Sasuke spoke casually.

"Are you an idiot? Just tell her and she can decide who she wants to be with." Naruto raised his voice.

"He is an idiot when it comes to Sakura." Neji added.

Sasuke sent him his infamous Uchiha glare.

"What? It's kinda true." Neji looked away.

"Have you heard that there was a fight in the canteen just now?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba and Shikamaru." Sasuke closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"REALLY?" Naruto yelled as everyone in the canteen stared at him.

"Komei." Naruto scratched his head.

"And I thought he has grown up." Neji murmured.

"A dobe is always a dobe." Sasuke signed.

"What?" Naruto frowned.

-

-

-

Shikamaru darted everywhere, trying to look for his blonde.

_Flashback…_

"_Let's break up." Ino said._

"_Wh-What? Why?" Shikamaru sounded astounded._

"_I've had enough of you flirting with other girls. It made me feel so insecure." Ino stated._

"_You flirt in the past too and I didn't say anything but watch you flirt." Shikamaru raised his voice._

"_What? You're putting all the blame on me now? Since when have I been flirting? It was before I started this relationship with you!" Ino's temper rose._

"_You are always being so unreasonable. You never admit your mistakes." Shikamaru crossed his arms._

"_What? And here I thought you are the genius. This relationship is not working anymore!" Ino gritted her teeth._

"_What have I done to make you insecure? I never flirt with any other girls except you!" Shikamaru protested._

"_You sure? What about Temari? I saw you yesterday with her!" Ino was about to yell._

"_You are being sensitive! I was only talking to her!" Shikamaru frowned._

"_Yeah, right. I'm being too sensitive. You're always saying that I'm being too sensitive. Nara Shikamaru, I have enough of this. We're over!" Ino turned and left._

"_Fine than." Shikamaru turned away from her._

_End of flashback…_

'I shouldn't raise my voice at her. She just felt insecure. All girls are sensitive, not only her.' Shikamaru thought, blaming himself.

He continued running in search of her.

"Ino." Shikamaru panted.

_Flashback…_

"_Shika-kun! Look! It's so cute!" Ino pointed at the rabbit, looking excited._

"_Shika-kun! You lazy bum, wake up! Let's head the mall!"_

"_Please Shika-kun." Ino pouted._

"_Shika-kun, I'm sorry." Ino sniffed as Shikamaru wiped off her tears._

"_Shika-kun!" Ino pecked him on the lips._

"_Shika-kun! Arigato!" Ino hugged him._

"_Shika-kun."_

"_Shika-kun."_

"_Shika-kun."_

_End of flashback…_

"Damn it. Ino, where are you?" Shikamaru murmured.

He ran to a deserted place of the big field, where Ino and he always spent their time there.

"It's still not too late I hope." Shikamaru clenched his fist as blood started oozing out of his wound again.

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled once he saw someone with long blonde hair.

Ino turned around. She was shock to see him here.

"Found you." Shikamaru stopped a few steps before her.

He bent down, hand on his knee for support, catching his breath.

"Shika? Why are you here? You alright? Your wound opened up." Ino approached him.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru panted as he stood up and pulled her into a hug, hands held tightly behind her back.

"Shika?" Ino was astounded; hands that were by her side slowly slide to his back, hugging him with the same amount of strength.

She closed her eyes, lying in his chest, listening to his heartbeat and enjoying his warmth.

After a couple of minutes, Shikamaru held her shoulder and push her away from the hug.

"How should I say this? I. it has never been the same ever since you left me." Shikamaru started.

"It's a little mushy but I'll get straight into the point. I still love you." Shikamaru looked into her eyes.

"We can't turn back time now Shika. Even if we get together again, it will never be the same. It's jus-" Ino was interrupted by Shikamaru's lip.

Ino's eyes widened.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and enjoys the kiss. It was gentle.

"It will be better." Shikamaru broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I promise. It will not be the same like it was before. It will be better." Ino stared at him.

"I don't know." Ino tried to look away but Shikamaru held her chin to face him.

"Ino…" Ino saw guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"What about Temari?" She asked.

"I broke up with her already." Shikamaru said.

"You won't hurt me anymore right?" Ino asked, looking innocent.

Shikamaru just nodded his head "Never."

Ino smiled as she lies on his chest.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Ino." Shikamaru stroked her hair.

"And I'm sorry for being so childish in the past." Ino hugged him tighter.

"No. I just love the way you are." Shikamaru pecked on her forehead.

"No, wait!" Ino exclaimed.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to regret patching up with me!" Shikamaru said, looking panic.

Ino giggled. "I'm not going to regret. It's just that your wound opened up. Shouldn't we go to the sick bay to have your wound treated?"

Shikamaru pulled her roughly into a gentle hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

-

-

-

"Sakura, what if I leave you someday?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"You wouldn't leave me." Sakura said confidently.

"No. What if?" Gaara repeated his question.

"No. You wouldn't leave me." Sakura repeated her answer.

"What if, Sakura." Gaara asked again.

"You wouldn't leave me. You wouldn't leave me like what Sasuke did right?" Sakura looked into his eyes.

Gaara pulled her into a hug. "No, I'll not leave you."

"I know you wouldn't leave me. If you really do, I don't know what will happen to me." Sakura hugged him back.

"No, I'll not leave you, even if they force me." He murmured.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Gaara smiled.

-

-

-

**Yahoo!**

**I finished this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! **

**Ja!**


End file.
